A Lioness and her Cubs
by hermionewiz27
Summary: The Weasley twins have gone to far. They have left the Gryffindor common room in shambles, and the students are with out any place to stay. It falls to professor McGonagall to watch our favorite trio during their first year, and take care of them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright this is a new story, for those of you who have read Cats in the Cradle this will be like a mother child fic, except in this story there are three kids. Hope you all enjoy it. And I do except criticism but please don't review just point out grammar problems, if it's something big I don't mind but please don't be one of those all the time people. I'm not the worst writer on this website nor the best so please take into account that I am in high school, and I am only human and I don't have a beta. Also if anyone has a suggestion for a better title please let me know.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would be in Orlando opening the new theme park.**_

"Albus what's this about it's two in the morning." Madam Pomfrey yawned. Albus had sent out a patronus asking for all of the staff to meet him in the staff room for an emergency meeting.

"Yes Headmaster, some of us were sleeping." Severus Snape said grumpily.

"Yes well some thing has happened and we need to reach a decision before day break. Minerva would you like to inform every one." The Transfiguration professor stood up and took to floor.

"It seems that the Weasley twins were experimenting, and they filled the Gryffindor common room with a toxic smoke that is currently destroying the Gryffindor dorms." She told the staff.

"Well clean it up." Snape said scowling.

"That's just it Severus, Albus and I have spent the last two hours trying to clean it up. We can't. It melts bubble head charms, evansenco doesn't work, we tried opening a window but all that did was make the window deteriorate."

"So we need to figure out where to house the Gryffindors." Professor Dumbledore said cutting into what looked like another fight between the two heads of houses. "They are currently sleeping in the Great Hall with the head boy and girl watching them."

"What about the old marriage suites?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Marriage suites?" the younger members of the staff asked.

"Hogwarts has a few marriage suites from when it was common for children to get married young. We don't promote we have those suites." The headmaster informed them. "They would have to be cleaned out but I think they would work. However there are only two suites a house, so which years would get those suites?"

"I think the seventh and fifth years should get those suites. They need to study this year." Professor Flitwick piped up.

"How many fifth and seventh year Gryffindors are there?" the Care for Magical creatures teacher asked. Dumbledore waved his wand and a list flew out.

"There are 10 fifth years and 13 seventh years. The marriage suites have two bedrooms, how many twin beds do you think we can fit in there?"

"I think we can only fit three beds in each room, those rooms aren't that big."

"So we put the fifth years can fit in two of the suites 3 and 3, 2 and 2. The seventh years can be 3 and 3, 2 and 2, 2 and 2." McGonagall dictated.

"Why 2 and 2?"

"Because that way it's all even, seeing as we can't fit 4 in one room."

"That leaves three suites." Professor Vector the Arithmancy professor informed them. "Which year gets the other three?" They all looked at McGonagall.

"The next largest group is the sixth years with 15 students."

"Well that will work out perfectly 3 in each; three will just have a room to themselves." Sprout commented, and everyone nodded in agreement. "Now what do we do for the other years?" Everyone thought about it for a few minutes and it was Quirrell who had the idea.

"Iiisssn't tthherre ann eexxtraa rrooom iinn eevverryy ddorm." He stuttered.

"That's right, there use to be a lot more people at Hogwarts and it was hard to fit everyone into the dormitories." Sprout said happily.

"Wait so you want to put Gryffindors in other houses?" Snape asked. "No way, that won't work with Slytherin."

"Well we could have figured that. What about Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would they be willing to host a few Gryffindors?" Flitwick and Sprout shared a look.

"It's fine with Ravenclaw."

"The same with Hufflepuff."

"However I think I speak on behalf of all the teachers that I don't think the Ravenclaws should host the Weasley twins. I fear that with the brains of some of the Ravenclaws and the twins may cause an unwanted even bigger mess." There was a look of horror on all the teachers' faces.

"Would Hufflepuff…" McGonagall started.

"Yes I'm sure my puffs won't mind hosting the Weasleys."

"So that would be the fourth and third year's right?" Professor Green the ancient runes teacher asked.

"Yes I think so they are bigger then the first and second years."

"Why do the groups get smaller every year?" Hooch asked.

"Because the years that the second and first years were born in, were the years when Voldemort was at his highest power." The headmaster said calmly ignoring the many filches of his staff.

"So that leaves the first and second years, how many are their?" Sprout asked sleepily.

"10 second years and 8 first years." Dumbledore read from the list.

"How many girls and boys in each Headmaster?"

"6 girls and 4 boys in second year, 3 girls and 5 boys in first year. Does anyone have any other suggestions as to where to put them?" There was silence for about 5 minutes.

"Maybe we could stick them in an unused classroom Headmaster." Snape suggested gleefully with his normal scowl.

"No we are not sticking my second and first years in an unused classroom." McGonagall said with a glare.

"No I agree with you Minerva they can't stay in a classroom. Does anyone else have any suggestions?" All that met him was silence. "Alright then we will have to move onto my plan B."

"What's plan B?" Sprout asked.

"Well you all will have to let the students stay in your quarters."

"What!" was the general cry. Professor Snape just stood and walked out. Dumbledore locked the door before any other person could leave.

"Albus what are you going on about? You can't expect us to watch a couple kids as well as do our daily duties as teachers." Trelawney cried speaking up for the first time all night.

"That is exactly what I expect you to do, now I do exclude Poppy and Rolanda from the list, I know Poppy can't be expected to watch any more children, and Rolanda only has a small room. However," He continued seeing his colleagues prepared to complain. "As every teacher has an extra room in their quarter I expect no complaints." There was a collective sigh. "Who wants to start the picking?" He beamed changing his tone quickly.

"But Albus the board of governors won't like that the students are staying with us, they'll call it favoritism."

"Well if the board can come up with a better plan I'll be all ears, but as of right now I can think of no other way." He sat and waited for some one to comment.

"Albus can I watch Mr. Longbottom," Sprout asked. "He looks like he has an aptitude for Herbology."

"All right then." He said making a mark on his list.

"Albus is that really how you're going to decide who gets to go where?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes." He said gleefully.

"Well in that case, I want Miss Granger." She said quickly. There was a loud protest from other teachers in the room.

"Minerva, what if someone else wanted Miss Granger." Flitwick said angrily.

"You should have called her earlier." His colleague said smugly.

"Now, now let's not fight over the children, like they're possessions. However Minerva did call her first so she will get Miss Granger."

"What's so special about Miss Granger?" Professor Vector asked.

"She is pretty much a teacher's favorite student, turns everything in on time, answers everything in class, and is always polite." The transfiguration teacher told them.

"You can tell all that from a first year?" Trelawney asked doubtfully.

"Well it is January, we've had a few months to get to know the first years." She said glaring.

"Are you all going to fight over who gets which students." The Headmaster asked. He received positive answers from all the assembled teachers.

"Then I'll assign them." He stated ignoring the groans. "Pomona since you want to watch Mr. Longbottom, you can take Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Thomas as well." He dictated. "Minerva you can watch Miss Granger, as well as Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I see no need to break up their little group."

"I only have one extra room Albus."

"Would you rather have Ms. Patil and Ms. Brown instead?" She didn't answer him. "Alright that's decided then, Sybil how about you take Ms. Patil and Ms. Brown. It will be good for you to get to know some of the younger kids."

"What but.. that…" She stuttered.

"What's wrong Sybil your inner eye didn't predict it?" McGonagall said sarcastically to the amusement of her colleagues. Trelawney ignored her.

"Albus how long will this be for?"

"Well considering what we have seen, even if the gas disappears over night, it would take at least two months to fix the structural damage to the castle." He informed. He went on to assign the second years to various teachers.

"Albus if that's all I'm going to retire for the night." Professor McGonagall told him when he finished. She stood and left the room. She walked back to her rooms on the first floor, and sighed. A Weasley, and a Potter, it was going to be a long rest of the year.

_**Not to happy with this chapter but it's the starting chapter so it can only get better from here right? Hope you all stick with it. And please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**That you for all the wonderful reviews. I'll be going on vacation soon so I'll try to update one more chapter before then. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the person or the series.**_

"Ron wake up." Hermione said shaking him. "Harry help me." She pleaded. The perfects had just come into the great hall and told everyone to wake up and go to the bathroom to get dressed. One of their uniforms had appeared at the end of their sleeping bags when they woke up.

"I'll wake him up." Harry said crawling out of his sleeping bag. Harry grabbed the bottom of Ron's sleeping bag and flipped it over causing Ron to fall out.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah this is how we wake him up most days." Harry told her. "Ron get up we have to go get changed."

"It's too early." He complained.

"If you don't get up they can't serve breakfast." Harry told him. Ron leaped and stared at them.

"What are you waiting for lets go get changed." He said grabbing his clothes and walking out. Harry and Hermione just shared a look and followed him.

"So where do we go now?" Ron asked after they all meet up after changing.

"Well if you had gotten up on time Ronald you would know that we're meeting in the spare classroom across the hall."

"Well some of us like to get a full 8 hours of sleep." Ron said back.

"Please stop." Harry begged, not wanting them to start fighting.

"Are all the Gryffindors meeting there?" Ron asked.

"I think there's a board that says where everyone is staying." Hermione told them. "That's what your brother said Ron."

"Which brother?"

"Which brother do you think? I'm not going to believe anything Fred or George say. I did hear that their getting 2 months of detention though."

"Really that's a lot."

"Well look at what they did. The common room is in shambles." Hermione said clearly agreeing with Fred and George's punishment. Ron just nodded not wanting to fight with her this early. They entered the class room to find that the rest of the Gryffindors were gathered around a board at the front of the room.

"Hermione go see where were staying."

"Why do I have to fight the mob?"

"Because you're the smallest, so go." Harry said pushing her towards the mob. She scowled at them but pushed her way through. After about 5 minutes she came out of the mob.

"Well?" Ron asked. She gave them a weird look.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"What's the good news?" Harry asked.

"We're all staying together." She said with a smile. Harry and Ron grinned.

"Awesome, now what's the bad news?"

"All the first and second years are staying in a teachers quarters." They both stared at her in shock.

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding." Ron begged. She shook her head no.

"Maybe it won't be that bad. It's not an evil teacher is it Hermione." This time she smiled.

"No it's not an evil teacher; I'm just worried about how you guys will take it."

"Just tell us Hermione." Ron said.

"It's Professor McGonagall." She said quickly. Harry looked relieved, Ron didn't.

"Were stuck with McGonagall, that's horrible, we're not going to be able to do anything." He lowered his voice slightly. "Might as well hide that cloak you got Harry where not going to be able to use it now."

"Oh calm down, it won't be that bad." Hermione said with a slight glare.

"So says the teacher's pet." Ron said harshly. Hermione glared fully now.

"Would you rather have had someone like Snape." She hissed back at him.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast." Harry said with a sigh. Once they were seated at the Gryffindor table Harry turned back to Hermione. "Did the sign say anything else?"

"Yes it said classes are canceled for the day." She paused to wait for the boys to stop cheering. "And some time today Professor McGonagall is going to come get us."

"This is awesome and it's Friday so we get a three day weekend." Ron said leaning back on the bench. "What should we do?" He asked eagerly.

"Go see Hagrid?" Harry suggested. "Maybe we can see if we can get anymore out of him on who Nicholas Filmal is."

"One problem with that, we don't have our cloaks, there's 2 feet of snow outside we'll be drenched." Hermione cried. "I don't want to get soaked."

"It'll be fine Hagrid will probably have a big fire going." Harry assured her. After a few minutes of pressuring Hermione finally agreed and they left the great hall. After 5 minutes of pulling their way through the snow, they arrived at Hagrids hut.

"I was wonder'n if you all'd come to see me." Hagrid said as he let them in.

"Well with classes cancelled." Ron said running to sit by the fire.

"Well were ar yeh cloaks? It's to cold to be out without em." He asked looking at their wet clothes.

"We don't have any of our clothes." Hermione told Hagrid draping her robe in front of the fire.

"Oh yea, I eard them sayin that you Gryffindors would be put in different places. Where are the three of you stayin?"

"With Professor McGonagall." Ron said angrily.

"Well that ain't bad. Professor McGonagall will take good care of yeh."

"But were not going to get to do any thing." Ron complained.

"Oh I'm sure yeh will, Professor McGonagall was quite the problem student when she went here."

"What? You went to school with McGonagall Hagrid?"

"Ug… forget I said that, I don't need to give you three any more stories.

The trio spent most of the rest of the day with Hagrid. They even had a huge snowball fight, which just got them even wetter. When they finally left Hagrids they were freezing cold, but still laughing because they had had such a good time.

Meanwhile…

Minerva McGonagall couldn't wait for the day to be over. She had at the beginning of the day, to escort the groups of 5th, 6th and 7th years to their rooms and answer any questions they had. That had taken the better part of the morning then after lunch Albus took her back to her quarters so that she could see what had been done with her extra room. Then she set off to find the three first years and she was having no luck. She checked the library, the study hall; she even checked the kitchens though she doubted they knew where that was. She was just coming to check in the great hall when they came stumbling in from outside drenched.

"Where have you three been?" She said loudly. They stopped in shock and stared at her. They forgot that they probably should have stayed in the castle.

"To see Hagrid." Hermione said speaking up.

"In 2 feet of snow?" She asked. Hermione just pointed to Harry and Ron.

"We were bored, we couldn't think of anything else to do." Harry defended them. Minerva just sighed. While she was happy that she was watching the trio, she knew it was going to be a challenge.

"Come on." She said waving them to follow her. They went up a floor to the transfiguration room and Minerva took them into her office.

"Now some rules before we go in. You will tell no one how to get in here. You will still obey the curfew, and I want you all in your room by 10:30 except when you have astronomy. Understood?" They all nodded meekly. "Okay then this is how you get in." She walked over to the book shelf and pulled out a divination book and put it back in. The wall beside the book shelf opened up and made a door appear. Hermione was staring at the wall.

"Wow! It's just like Scooby Doo." Hermione exclaimed looking back and forth between the book shelf and the wall. "That's so cool." A small smile graced Minerva's face as she pushed the door open. It was modeled with colors to look like the Gryffindor common room. It had a couch and two armchairs surrounding the fire place. There was a hall way on the far side of the room, and a window that over looked the main entrance of the school. There was also a door on the opposite side of the room. McGonagall led them to this door first. She opened it to show a fully stocked kitchen that even had an old fashioned ice box.

"Now, this kitchen is not to be used to make any meals, you still have to join all the students in the great hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I only use it to make tea and to keep the occasional late night snack." She led them back out towards the hall way. About halfway down the hall there was two doors on the left and right.

"This is the bathroom." She told them pointing to the door on the right. "This will be your room." She said opening the door on the left.

It was a rather spacious room with three twin beds on the right side and a fire place on the left. It too was covered in red and gold in honor of Gryffindor. The walked into the room and Minerva showed them how there were drawers under the beds for them to put their clothes, and their trucks were sitting at the front of each bed. When you faced the beds Hermione's was on the right, Ron's on the left with Harry in the middle.

"Hermione come here." Minerva said drawing her away from the boys. "Are you okay with sharing a room with Potter and Weasley?"

"Oh yes I'm fine sharing with Harry and Ron it'll be fun." She said smiling. Minerva smiled back.

"Well just in case see this curtain? You can pull it around your bed if you want some privacy or if you want to change clothes. Only you or I can move this curtain your friends can not." Minerva explained.

"Neat." Hermione said pulling the curtain back and forth. Ron and Harry noticed what they were doing and came over.

"Hey what's this?" Ron asked pulling on the curtain only to find it wouldn't move. "Why won't it move?" He said straining against the curtain.

"Let me try." Harry said pulling on the curtain, it didn't budge. Hermione was laughing at them and she got up grabbed the curtain and moved it.

"Bloody hell how'd you do that Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Language Mr. Weasley." The transfiguration teacher said. "And only Miss Granger or myself can move the curtain." The boys groaned.

"That's no fun."

"I'll leave you to unpack and get settled." Minerva said. "My room is at the end of the hall." She shut the door behind her. She hoped that this all worked out well, unlike many of her younger students beliefs; she did get to know her students well. But she normally only became close to them as they got older, and enrolled in her NEWT class. They were so young… she would never show favoritism, and she genially looked forward to getting closer to them, but she knew she couldn't let them take advantage of her. Maybe I'm over thinking this, she thought after all they are only, what 11 years old. And from what I've understood from Albus Mr. Potter will play a big part in what's coming.

_**I felt the need to add that last line because I just saw the Deathly Hallows trailer and poster. It gave me chills… but in a good way. And 7 more days and I'm in Orlando at the park! I'm so excited. I can't wait to see the movie. My friends and I will be going to the theme park next year as our senior trip it'll be great.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the wait I have had a major brainstorm of an idea, but it's takes a lot of background knowledge and information to make it right. Good thing I want to be a History Major. Here the chapter, I'm still sore from band camp **____**.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

A week after the trio moved into their Professors quarters they began to get into a normal routine. After they finished classes for the day they would either go to the library, they still hadn't figured out who Nicholas Flamel was, visiting Hagrid, or in Harry's case Quidditch practice. Then after dinner they would head to Minerva quarters and either do homework, or play a couple games, normally chess. Professor McGonagall normally sat in there at nights with them, grading papers, and to Ron and Harry's great need, homework help. Though Ron was still uncomfortable when she came up behind him and scared him, he was the only one. Harry and Hermione had firmly embraced their current situation, and seeing how the Gryffindor dorms were still full of smoke, it looked like they were going to be in this situation for a while.

"Hermione are you done with your Potions homework?" Ron asked

"Yes."

"May I see it?"

"No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"You ask this every day Ron, the answer is still the same." He sighed and pulled his potions book closer. They were sitting around the table in front of the blaring fire.

"Wait how'd you finish the Potions homework already Snape just assigned it this morning." Harry asked looking up from his potions book.

"Remember how you guys went to the Quidditch pitch before dinner." Realization dawned on their faces.

"Oh yeah." Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her Transfiguration essay.

"You know I'm amazed you guys aren't pushing the potions homework to the last minutes like normal."

"Well we're growing up." Ron said trying to look responsible.

"I think you just want McGonagall's help on the other homework." Ron glared at her.

"If you knew why'd you ask?" She shrugged. Professor McGonagall walked in and settled in her chair next to the table.

"Hi." They said as she walked in.

"Hi kids." She pulled out essays from her bag to grade. "Doing homework?"

"Yes." The boys chorused right when Hermione said "Done."

"How are you done already?" Ron said staring at her.

"Because I do my work when we get it Ronald." She said sternly. Minerva reached down and pulled Hermione's essay from her before the girl could pack it away.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Saving myself some time next week. If you two are done with yours I'll grade yours as well." Harry reached for his bag but Ron started writing furiously. Minerva pretended not to notice and took Harry's from him. She read over both of their essays, graded them, and put them in a pile next to her chair. Hermione was staring at her for about 5 minutes after she did that.

"Can we get our essays back?" She asked a little timidly. Harry looked up at this as well. Minerva gave them both a smile.

"I said I'd grade it. I never said I would give it back." Hermione looked gobsmacked.

"That's not fair." Hermione whined.

"I never said I would give it back Hermione." Ron was laughing now. He couldn't believe McGonagall had a funny side. Hermione glared and curled up on the couch with her book. Minerva looked slightly put out that Hermione decided to ignore her, but decided to just finish grading papers for now. Harry pushed his potions homework away and pulled out his last chocolate frog from Christmas.

"I hate potions."

"Me too." Ron agreed. "Snape's a git, worst teacher ever."

"While I'm glad, I'm not the worst teacher ever, Ron, please refrain from slandering other teachers in front of me." Minerva said looking at the red head over her glasses. His ears got red, he had briefly forgotten that Minerva was a teacher. Hermione giggled at their looks of horror which just caused Ron to glare at her.

"What card did you get Harry?" Ron asked as Harry bit the head off the frog.

"Dumbledore again." He just put it on the table next to his books.

"Ready for the game tomorrow Harry?" Minerva asked him without looking up from her papers. The trio shared a glance. Ever since Wood had told him that Snape was refereeing the game Harry had been tense and worried about the game. Hermione and Ron shared a look. They had been practicing the leg locker curse Malfoy had used on Neville a couple weeks ago.

"I'm a little nervous but Woods been grilling us good, so I think we got it." Harry told her nervously.

"Good if we can beat Hufflepuff than our chance of winning the cup is solid." She said with a glint in her eye.

"Do you like Quidditch Professor?" Ron asked, trying to do anything but his homework.

"I was on the Hogwarts team when I was a student, and trust me I would love to see Slytherin lose the cup this year."

"Yeah!" The boys cheered.

"Do you lot want some hot chocolate?" Minerva asked standing up a few minutes later.

"Yeah!" "Please" They chorused. As she left Harry looked back at the chocolate frog card.

"I found him! I found Flamel!"

"What?" Hermione asked slipping off the couch to look over Harry's shoulder.

"I told you I'd read the name before see it says it right here, _and his work on Alchemy with his partner Nicholas Flamel!"_ He beamed. Realization dawned on Hermione's face.

"I checked a book out ages ago, I think it might mention him. I'll get it…" She started towards their bedroom when Harry stopped her.

"Wait till later McGonagall can't find out." He whispered, and they nodded quickly. Hermione let her eyes wander over to the stack of McGonagall's graded essays. Harry noticed where she was looked and had to laugh.

"Hermione." She wheeled around to glare at him.

"I'm sorry but it's not fair."

"You peek and McGonagall will kill you." Ron said. Hermione heard the door creak and she hopped back onto the couch quickly to the boys amusement. Professor McGonagall came in with a tray with four cups on it. Hermione had her face buried in her book to their amusement.

"Hopefully it won't be snowing like this tomorrow for the game." Minerva said looking out the window. It had started coming down during dinner. She handed them all a cup.

"Thank you" They said together. Hermione accepted the drink and went back to her book. The boys held in their laughter. All week Hermione had been none stop talking. 'when are we learning a new spell?' 'what's the movement for this spell?' 'how can you become an animagus?'. Needless to say McGonagall didn't didn't know how to deal with quiet Hermione. The boys finished their potions homework and decided to play chess to pass the time. It was dead silent in the room except of the boys commanding their players, Harry was playing with McGonagall's set and they didn't like him. Hermione put her book down to watch them play, after she slipped on her sweater the room seemed to be getting colder not warmer.

"Yes I won!" Ron shouted gleefully. Harry just sighed, he wasn't that good at chess. "Want to play again?" Ron asked Harry who quickly shook his head no.

"And get creamed again. No thanks." He went to sit next to Hermione on the couch.

"I'll play you Ron." Minerva said with a smile.

"Okay." He said eagerly thinking about the bragging rights he'd have if he beat McGonagall. After 10 minutes though McGonagall had trumped Ron to his amazement.

"I've never lost to anyone!" Ron cried.

"I've been playing for many years Mr. Weasley if you managed to beat me I'd be amazed." She told him. "How ever I'll make a little wager with you." He leaned forward eagerly. "If you can beat me at chess I will buy you your own chess set." The entire trio looked surprised.

"Really?" Ron asked eyeing his brother's old set. Minerva nodded. She had a feeling Ron didn't get much to call his own and if she got a couple of good games out of it, even better. Albus had proved to be a poor player recently.

"Awesome!" Ron grinned.

"Alright I think it's time for bed. Go on then." Minerva said. They groaned.

"But it's only 11 on a Friday."

"Yes but someone has a Quidditch game tomorrow at 11 so go on." She told them. They headed into their room and changed into their pajamas. After the boys had changed Hermione pulled out a thick book from her trunk and plopped it on Harry's bed in the middle.

"Look here this was what I was talking about. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone."

"What?"

"The sorcerer's stone produces the elixir of life, which renders the drinker immortal."

"What?" Ron said.

"It means you never die." She said smartly.

"I know what it means." He said hotly, Hermione ignored him.

"It also turns any metal into gold, and it says here last year Mr. Flamel celebrated his 622 birthday."

"No wonder we couldn't find him in recent notable wizards."

"You know what this means don't you?" Hermione said.

"That's what's on the three floor, that's what Fluffy's hiding. The Sorcerer's Stone." Harry said. The knock on the door startled them and Hermione quickly slid the book under her bed. Minerva stuck her head in.

"Bed time now." She said walking in. Hermione and Ron climbed off Harry's bed and into their own. Minerva pulled the curtain separating Hermione from the boys shut. "Good night."

"Good night." They said and she waved her wand and all the candles went out.

"What should we do now?" Hermione whispered pulling the curtain back.

"We'll go see Hagrid tomorrow, after the game and see if we can get anymore out of him." Harry whispered back. "Night guys."

"Night." Ron mumbled.

"Sleep tight." Hermione continued "Don't let the bed bugs bite." She said sleepily. Ron bolted.

"What are bed bugs!" He yelled.

"Nothing Ron it's just a saying." She said sleepily. She certainly wasn't going to tell him there was such a thing as bed bugs. A few minutes later after they had fallen asleep Minerva poked her head in. She pulled Ron's blanket up and took Harry's glasses off his head; he had fallen asleep with them on. She would never admit it to the other teachers most of whom hated having the students in their quarters, but she liked taking care of the trio. She had never been able to have children and she liked the feeling of taking care of her students. She headed to Hermione bed next and saw the light coming from under the covers. She went and put her hand on the girls back causing her to jump. Hermione stuck her head out from under the blanket.

"Hello."

"Hello." Minerva responded with slight smile. The girl was to much like her. "Lights out Hermione."

"Can I finish this chapter please?" Hermione asked.

"How long is the chapter?" Minerva heard Hermione mumble something that sounded like 20 pages. "Nope sorry sweetie." Hermione was shocked at the form of endearment but pretended not to notice. "Bed." Minerva took the book and set it on the table beside the bed. Hermione put her wand on top of it and turned and laid on her back. Minerva slipped a piece of parchment into Hermione's hand but when the girl looked at her she just smiled. "Good night." And walked out of the room but lingered at the door. She heard Hermione do a quiet squeal and walked on to her bed room.

_**Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to keep up with three stories and a possible new one. So bare with me please and thank you. And please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. **_

"Eat a little more Harry." Hermione coaxed at breakfast the next morning.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

"It'll all turn out fine Harry and then we'll go see Hagrid after the game." He nodded and walked out towards the field with Ron and Hermione. Minerva came up to them briefly on the way up and gave Harry a pat on the back.

"You'll be fine Harry." She reassured him before walking up to the teacher's stands to sit next to Lee Jordon, and make sure he doesn't say anything inappropriate. Ron and Hermione went and got seats in the second row next to Neville who looked down.

"What's wrong Neville?" Hermione asked. He blushed slightly.

"It's Malfoy, yesterday he put the leg-locker curse on me and I had to hop all the way down to Professor's Sprout's quarters. She took the charm off me but I still feel terrible that Malfoy got the better of me." He said sadly.

"Don't fret Neville, we know the counter-curse we can teach it to you." Hermione told him.

"Yeah anyway you're worth 10 of Malfoy, Neville." Ron told him. "After all you're in Gryffindor, he's in stupid Slytherin."

"Thanks, Ron." He said with a smile. However their peace didn't last long.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want to bet? How about you Weasley." Malfoy's voice came from behind them.

Ron didn't answer him. The match had started while they had been talking to Neville and Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty for no reason. Hermione was anxiously watching Harry.

"You see the Gryffindor Quidditch team feels sorry for its team. Potter who has no family, the Weasleys who have no money. You should be on there Longbottom you're just all around felt sorry for." He said snidely.

"I'm worth ten of you Malfoy." He said stammering.

"Good job Neville." Ron mumbled not taking his eyes off the game.

"Longbottom if your brains were gold, you'd still be poorer then the Weasley, and that's saying something." Ron turned around slowly.

"I'm warning you Malfoy. One more word." Ron warned.

"Look at Harry!" Hermione yelled jumping up and down. Harry had sped towards the ground and then pulled up and glided down the side.

"You're in luck Weasley, Potter's found some gold on the field to give to you." Malfoy said. That did it for Ron. He leapt over the seat and pulled Malfoy to the ground. Neville hesitantly stepped in to help him taking on Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione was completely oblivious.

"Go Harry, let's go Harry!" She screamed. She screamed even louder when she saw Harry zoom past Snape to grab the snitch. "We won! Ron did you see that! We won." She hugged Parvati who was in the first row. She ran down to field to get Harry's attention. She motioned towards Hagrid's to let him know they'd wait for him there. Once she saw him nod she headed back to the stands.

"How'd you get a black eye?" She asked Ron as he stood up from the stands.

"Fighting Malfoy didn't you see me?" He looked offended.

"I was watching Harry win the match." She said with a frown. He grumbled as they walked and stood for Harry just outside the pitch and once he showed up the pushed their way through the snow all the way to Hagrids. Once they got there Hermione banged on the door.

"Hagrid open up. It's us." He let them in quickly and shut it just as quick. The stifling heat in the cabin was enormous, even the trio who had just come out of the bitter cold quickly shed their cloaks and scarves.

"Was their anything you lot wanted ter ask me?" He asked distractedly.

"Is their any other protection to the Sorcerers Stone?" Hagrid stumbled and hit the fireplace.

"So yeh figure'd it out did'yeh." He gave them mugs of pumpkin juice. "Well you're not gettin' nothin out of me. I don' even know 'ow yeh found out bout Fluffy."

"Well I know you don't want to tell us Hagrid but we know we can ask you. After all you know everything there is to know about what's going on at the school. You're so keyed into everything." Hermione said in what she hoped was her most innocent and flattering voice. Hagrids face became very red. "We really only wanted to know who else had done the protecting. Who else Professor Dumbledore trusted other then _you_ to protect it."

"Well, I see no 'arm in tellin you that. Let's see. Other then meself, there's Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrel, Dumbledore did a little somethin… o' and Snape did a little thing."

"Snape!" Harry whispered.

"Now jus cause you lot saw Snape that night doesn't mean a thing. He is a teacher, he's _protecting_ the stone. Like McGonagall and the other teacher's."

"Well do any other of the teachers know how to get past Fluffy?" Hermione asked.

"Nope not a soul knows how except me an' Dumbledore." He said confidentially leaning back in his chair.

"Great." Ron said copying him. "Hagrid can we open a window or something it's scorching in here."

"No sorry Ron." Hagrid mumbled looking at the fireplace.

"Are you cooking something Hagrid?" Hermione asked peering over to look at the fireplace.

"Eh no."

"I know what that is." Ron said suddenly. "Where'd you get it Hagrid."

"Well from tis Irish fella I met down in the pub." He admitted knowing that if Ron knew it would come out.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A dragon egg right Hagrid? Charlie told me all about them last summer."

"That's dangerous Hagrid! Not to mention you're breaking the law!" Hermione scolded. "If you get caught…"

"I'm not gonna get caught, but you lot might if you don't get back to Professor McGonagall I'm sure she gonna start lookin fer yeh." They looked up to see it was already past lunch. They said goodbye to Hagrid and walked back up to the castle.

"Honesty I don't know what he's thinking. He lives in a wooden house!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We know Hermione!" Ron shouted back. "And we didn't even get anything else out of him about the stone."

"We found out that the other teachers helped set up defenses against it." Harry said. "Including Snape."

"True." Ron said some what gloomily.

"Look there goes Professor Snape." Hermione said pointing across the field. "He's with Professor Quirrell."

"Quick let's follow him." Ron said eagerly.

"We'll get caught." Hermione said firmly.

"Not with this." Harry said pulling the invisibility cloak out from his Quidditch bag. "I brought it just in case Hufflepuff won and I wanted to get away quickly." He threw it over them.

"We're still going to get caught." Hermione mumbled but was walking briskly next to them.

"Not if you be quiet." Ron snapped. They slowly made their way towards the edge of the forest. Snape had Quirrel up against the tree and was whispering fiercely.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirrell." He said in a low voice.

"Se Se Severus… I .. I ."

"Stop stuttering you fool, if you don't tell me what I'm looking for you hear from me again." He said and with a twist he stalked backed up towards the castle.

"Man we missed what he said." Ron said. "Thanks for slowing us down Hermione."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault plus we did learn that Snape needs to Quirrell to tell him something."

"You don't think that the Quirrell is the only teacher Snape hasn't learned what protection is there?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what I think. Snape by some manner must have found out the other teacher's protections and now he only needs Quirrel's" Harry stated.

"It'll be gone by the end of next week."

"Way to be optimistic Ron."

They headed back up into the castle and went into Professor McGonagall's quarters on the first floor.

"Where did you three head off too?" She asked as they walked in. She was in what the trio dubbed as "her armchair" because she never let them sit there.

"We went down to Hagrid's."

"Oh, well you messed lunch." She said going back to her book. They groaned, Harry especially was very hungry having not eaten any breakfast. "That was a very nice save Harry." He grinned sheepishly.

"Thank you Professor, though now I'm really hungry." He said hopefully as a hint that she could get them some food.

"Well I do have an idea… what happened to your eye Ron?" She asked looking at the boy's black eye. His hand flew to his eye in shock, he had forgotten about it.

"Um well…"

"We tried to get down to the field to see Harry and one of the other students was to excited and hit Ron in the face." She said giggling at her lie. Ron's ears turned bright red at the mortifying lie. Minerva sighed and pointed her wand at his eye.

"Episkey." She said. "There is that better?"

"Yeah…" He said feeling his eye.

"Well anyway I thought that since you are missing from the normal Gryffindor common room party after a game, yes Mr. Weasley I know there are parties, I thought that maybe you three would like to come with me to Hogsmeade for a quick bite to eat. If you don't want to be seen with a teacher I completely understand but I thought you three would like seeing Hogsmeade." She trailed off. Hermione's eyes got big.

"Oh, yes, yes." She said smiling. "Let me get my other cloak though. This is so exciting." She ran into the bedroom to get her cloak.

"Are we really going to Hogsmeade!" Ron said excitedly. "Ha! I can't wait to tell my brothers that I get to see Hogsmeade in my first year."

"What's Hogsmeade?" Harry asked. Minerva took pity on him.

"It's the wizarding village nearby. The train station is actually on the edge of Hogsmeade." Minerva told him. After Hermione came back they headed out. "We're going to eat at Three Broomsticks, it's a local pub and restaurant."

"Wait are we allowed to leave the school?" Hermione asked as a second thought.

"You are allowed if you are with me. Keep in mind you won't be able to come here by yourselves until you're in you're 3rd year." She warned them. "If I or any of the other teachers catch you trying to sneak out you will get detention." They nodded and understanding and followed behind her as she made a path in the snow.

"Hello Rosemerta!" Minerva said as they walked in. 

"Hello Minerva. Would you like a room in the back?"

"Please Rose." They followed Madam Rosemerta into the back room were no one else was seated.

"What would you like to drink?"

"How about three butterbeers and my usual please Rosemerta." Minerva dictated.

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked.

"It's quite a good drink, I think you'll like it." She told them as Madam Rosemerta came back. They all tentivelly took a sip and their faces lit up with delight.

"Wow it's like a mix of cream soda and butterscotch." Hermione said.

"What's cream soda?" Ron asked.

"Never mind." She said taking a bigger sip. They quickly ordered their food and ate happily. Harry was happily reacting his thought's during the game and how surprised he was to see the snitch hovering right above Snape.

"And Snape's face as I grabbed the snitch, priceless." Harry said with a smile.

"Professor Sanpe, Harry." Minerva said lightly. "By the way I didn't hear a thank you for this wonderful meal." She said jokingly.

"Thank you Professor." Harry and Ron chorused. Hermione, who hadn't said any thing for a while, reached over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly.

"You're welcome kids." She returned Hermione hug. "I guess we had better head back up to the castle."

"Can't we see the rest of the village?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah please." Ron pleaded.

"We'll miss dinner." She told them looking at the clock.

"We're not hungry now though." Ron said to all their amazement. "Please."

"Alright, I suppose that I could get the new quill I need from Devish and Banges." The boys cheered and ran for the door. Hermione followed them not quite as quickly. Minerva bought her quill and showed them the inside of Dervish and Banges. Then they went into Honeydukes as Minerva needed more ginger newts. Minerva saw the boys staring at the fizzing wizzbees and got them some, and got Hermione a packet of sugar quills.

"If anyone asks you bought them yourselves." She told them. Harry and Ron wanted to go into Zonko's but Minerva turned down that idea.

"What kind of teacher would I be if I let two first years go into a joke shop, with my permission?" She gave them a penetrating glare. "Unless they promised to use what ever products they bought on a certain two twins and only those two. Otherwise I see no reason to let them into a joke shop." She turned away from the shop. "Hermione would you like to come with me to see the post office. I need to send a long distance letter, and I don't like to use the school owls to do that. It should only take 10 minutes. Come on." She said and they walked over to post office. Harry and Ron stood with their mouths hanging open.

"Do you have money?" Ron asked.

"A little bit."

"I can't believe she did that."

"Me neither." They shared a quick look and took off for the store. Meanwhile…

"I can't believe you did that." Hermione said looking up at Professor McGonagall.

"I don't know what you're talking about I didn't do a thing." She pushed open the front door. "Look up." Hermione did as she was told and gasped. Owls of every different color and size were above her.

"Wow." Minerva chuckled at her face and headed over to send her letter. We they exited the building Harry and Ron were waiting outside for them, and they headed back into the castle.

"Did you all have fun?" Minerva asked them as they made it back to the castle and shed their damp clothes.

"Yeah!" Harry and Ron cheered. It was true it was the best day they could remember having in a long time. They had won the game, seen Hagrid, and visited Hogsmeade two whole years before the rest of their year would.

"Honeydukes was amazing." Ron said. "And thank you for the sweets Professor."

"If you want you three can call me Minerva in private." She smiled. "Don't take advantage of that." She warned them. They nodded.

"I liked the butterbeer." Harry said beaming. "What about you Hermione?" She looked up at him slowly.

"I thought Honeydukes and the Post office was very cool." She said softly. Minerva frowned.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine. It's just been a long day." Hermione assured her. Minerva didn't look fully convinced but let it go.

"Okay I have a meeting to go to now, I'll be back in about an hour." She left the room with out any other word.

"She is a weird lady." Ron said.

"I think I'm liking McGonagall more and more." Harry admitted. Hermione nodded. "Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"My head hurts. I'm sure it's nothing but the excitement we've had today. I'm just going to read a book for the rest of today." They nodded and deciding not to ruin a mostly perfect day, pulled out the chess board instead of doing their homework. They played until McGonagall came strolling back into the room, rubbing her head from the meeting. She swore that Albus was being difficult on purpose to make her life harder.

"Hello again." She said walking in. She waved her wand sending all her notes from the meeting back to her bed room. She settled on the couch next to Hermione to watch the boys play. Not even 5 minutes later Ron beat Harry.

"You know I just give up. I'm never going to beat you." Harry said tiredly, but with a smile.

"Giving up after only one game Harry?" Minerva asked.

"Not one, five in a row." Harry told her. He went to sit next to Hermione. "Why don't you play Ron, Hermione?" She shook her head.

"I'm too tired Harry." She told him. "I think I'm going to go to bed." Minerva gave her a questioning look, that Hermione ignored. "Good night."

"Night." The boys responded. Minerva rounded on them as soon as Hermione left the room.

"Is she alright?" She asked the boys who both shrugged.

"She told us she was tired from all the excitement today." Ron explained dodging Harry's shot at his side. Minerva gave them her best glare.

"She just read her book for the last hour." Harry admitted. Minerva nodded and sat back down. A few minutes pasted with out a word.

"Professor…" Harry started softly. "Is their any chance we could have some more hot chocolate?" He asked with a slight smile. She turned and looked at him as if she was considering it and then nodded without a word and walked into the kitchen. She came out after a couple minutes and sat two mugs in front the boys, who smiled and said thank you. She took the other mug and headed into the kids bedroom. Hermione had drawn the curtain shut.

"Hermione can I come in?" Minerva asked. When she received no answer she pulled the curtain back. Hermione was still up, lying on her back.

"The boys wanted some hot chocolate I thought I'd see if you were still up and would like some?" She asked. Hermione nodded and accepted the cup taking a long drink. Minerva stared at her. "Can I sit?" She said sitting down.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she sat the cup down on the counter.

"Now tell me the truth Hermione, are you feeling alright? You've been very quiet ever since lunch." Minerva questioned for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

"Yes, Professor I'm fine." She said before sneezing. Minerva automatically put her hand on Hermione's forehead and frowned.

"You're burning up."

"I'm just tired. Generally my temperature spikes when I'm in conflicting weather. Between the Quidditch game, going to Hagrids, where he kept it nice and toasty, to back to the drafty castle, to Hogsmeade, and staying outside." She explained. Minerva wasn't convinced. It sounded to much like Hermione's 'I know the answer' voice she uses in class to define an definition. She gave Hermione her stern look. Hermione looked back just as stubbornly.

"Fine!" Minerva said a bit loudly. "I'll let you go to sleep. But," She added on softly. "If you feel worse come get me alright, just wake me up." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Drink some more hot chocolate, it'll help you sleep. Good night." She said giving Hermione a worried look.

_**Now before all my hopefully loving readers decide to hunt me down and kill me, in my defense I should tell you how completely hectic my life has been the past few weeks. Between school starting and having my first college classes, and working I haven't had much time to update and I'm sorry. Though in my defense again my first college class petrified me, but now I'm better so it's all good **____** and please excuse my spelling and grammar. I read over it, but I'm not a big grammar person so please bare with me, I know I need a beta.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm sorry it's been so long since an update. I swear my teacher assigned every little thing she could assign this month. Thankfully class was cancelled today and she got sick so now I'm typing and every thing due got pushed back a week **____**,**_

Sunday morning rose quickly and brightly and Minerva McGonagall was sad to say, she slept in. For the first time in years. She couldn't believe the sight of her clock as she got up that morning. 9 AM, she never woke up that late, even on a Sunday. She donned her dressing gown and headed into the living room. She settled in her chair and summoned herself a cup of coffee, and began grading the papers that she neglected yesterday. Harry and Ron stumbled through the door half awake about 15 minutes later.

"Is it time for breakfast?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes.

"If you want to walk down there go right ahead." Minerva said and he groaned.

"It's such a long walk."

"It's a shorter walk then when we were in the tower." Harry said cleaning his glasses with his shirt.

"Well we did a lot yesterday." He said sitting on the couch.

"Is Hermione up?" Minerva asked glancing up from her work.

"I don't think so, but the curtain was drawn so I don't know." Harry told her. It wasn't unusual for Hermione to wake up before everyone and go to the library.

"Let me go check." Minerva said packing up her papers. "You two can head down to breakfast I'll be down once I change."

"Kay" they said, and Ron practically ran out the room. Minerva shook her head at the boys eagerness and opened the door to the kid's bedroom.

"Hermione are you here?" She asked reaching the white curtain. No answer. Minerva sighed. "If you're there I'm coming in." She briefly warned before pushing the curtain back. Hermione was there, still asleep. Something that worried Minerva greatly.

"Hermione dear, wake up." she reached out to shake the girl lightly. "Come on you're going to miss breakfast." Hermione opened her eyes and winced at the light in the room.

"What's wrong professor?"

"It's time for breakfast, you need to eat, you didn't eat much yesterday."

"I'm not very hungry; I'll just wait till lunch." She said softly. Minerva looked at her in concern and placed her hand on Hermione's forehead.

"You're burning up." Minerva bit her lip. "No you're not going down to breakfast; you're coming with me to the hospital wing."

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "I mean, do I have to go to the hospital wing? It's not like I'm in my dorm in Gryffindor tower if I stay in here I'll be fine right?" She gave Minerva a sheepish smile. Minerva was drawn. She didn't want to demand Hermione to go to the hospital wing, especially not when she made a good point about not being in the tower.

"But what about Harry and Ron, do you want to make them sick?"

"No but I don't want to go to the hospital wing."

"Why sweetie?"

"Madam Pomfry scares me." Minerva started laughing.

"I'm sorry, but is that the only reason you don't want to go to the hospital wing?"

"I just don't like it there, it's not fun, I can't talk to anyone, and I can't even go to the bathroom without getting Madam Pomfry's permission. Plus it doesn't feel comfortable there."

"Alright then you can stay here." She gave Hermione a smile as her resolve weakened. "However you need to listen to me and do as I say understand?" Hermione nodded and then groaned. "I'll get you some medicine I'll be right back." As Hermione started to fall back asleep, Minerva stood up from the side of the bed and tucked the blanket back around Hermione. She saw the girl smile before she left the room and walked over to the fire place. Grabbing the floo powder off the wall, she threw some into the fire place and yelled: "hospital wing!" The familiar warmth of the flames surrounded her and in a flash she came out at the hospital wing. Poppy Pomfry was running around like crazy, children in all the beds, coughing, sneezing, and in a few cases vomiting.

"Minerva is there anything I can help you with?" Pomfry said quickly handing a potion to an older Hufflepuff boy.

"Can I have a swing of pepper-up potion?" She asked looking around doubtfully at all the kids.

"I don't have anymore - Collins don't you dare use that as a bucket, there's a can under your bed."

"You don't have anymore?" Minerva was shocked. "I've never heard of you running out of anything."

"Yes well it's an epidemic." She handed a potion to a Ravenclaw. "Apparently a 4th year Hufflepuff got sick last week and stayed in his dorm coughing and sneezing on everything when his classmates were at class. A large portion of the Hufflepuffs caught it and then passed it to a fair amount of other students." She ran back into her office, Minerva followed. "Why do you want pepper-up potion?"

"Hermione's sick, and didn't want to come here." Minerva explained.

"Normally I'd want you to bring her here, but given the state of things I'm glad you didn't." Pomfry reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple packets of muggle medicine. She put them in Minerva's hands. "Miss Granger should know how to use those. They're not as good as potion but until Severus makes me some more it'll have to do."

"Thank you." Minerva said as they walked back out of her office. "And good luck."

"I'll need it." was the last thing Minerva heard as she floo'd back to her chambers. Minerva brushed the soot off of her clothes as she walked back into the living room. Harry and Ron were back and sitting on the couch.

"How come you didn't come to breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Hermione's sick, so I went to get her medicine. Can you boys do me a favor and go out somewhere else today? I don't want you both getting sick as well." The boys shared a look.

"We can go see Hagrid or go hang with Neville, Dean, and Seamus."

"Either is fine with me, but here…" She waved her wand and their coats and jackets came flying out of the room. "Take these with you just in case."

"Alright, tell Hermione we hope she feels better." Harry said before Ron pulled him out of the room.

"I will." Minerva yelled to their retreating backs. "Twinky!" she yelled and pop a little house elf appeared in front of her.

"Hello Mistress does you be needing something?" The little house elf in the Hogwarts uniform asked.

"Yes I have a sick child in the other room who has missed breakfast. Can you get me some noodles and soup for her? And maybe some warm milk to help her sleep."

"Twinky can do it Mistress. They will appear on a table when you re ready."

"Thank you Twinky. And if Hermione is still bad tomorrow can you watch her while I teach and let me know if anything happens."

"Yes Twinky can do that miss." and with a pop she disappeared. Drawing the muggle medicine out of her pocket, Minerva headed back into the bedroom. She did not like what she saw. Hermione was coughing violently in her sleep. Minerva pressed her hand onto Hermione's forehead to find the fever still raging. "wake up sweetie. come on now." Minerva said softly until Hermione opened her eyes.

"I've got some medicine for you, and some lunch as well." Minerva said pulling Hermione up into a sitting position. Hermione nodded before another coughing fit came. "Here drink some hot chocolate." Minerva handed her the cup. I hope I'm doing this right, I don't know much about sick children. "And here's some muggle medicine Madam Pomfry was out of potion… but I'm not quite sure how to…" Minerva trailed off causing Hermione to laugh softly and take the medicine from her hand. Hermione quickly poured out some into the little cup attached to it and drank it in one gulp.

"Mmm grape flavor." she mumbled.

"Well I'm glad you knew what to do. I've never really seen muggle medicine before." Minerva admitted. "Well time for lunch anyway." she told Hermione and a small platter appeared in front of them. Chicken noodle soup appeared with some saltine crackers.

"How did that happen?" Minerva chuckled.

"House elves, I'll explain once you feel better." Minerva said sitting up next to Hermione on the bed. Hermione eyed to food.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well you're eating, what did you promise me?"

"That I'd do what you say." Hermione said picking up the spoon and slowing slurping up the noodles. Minerva just sat next to her stroking her hair.

"I can't eat anymore." Hermione told her after she had eaten almost half of the soup.

"That's alright dear. Try to get some more sleep alright."

"Okay Minerva." Hermione said drinking some more hot chocolate. "Minerva can you do me a favor?"

"sure thing sweetie." Hermione fidgeted under the blankets.

"Can you read me a story? I know it sounds weird but my grandmother use to do read to me when I was sick." Hermione looked down at the blanket. "you don't have to if you don't want to…" she started coughing again. Minerva resisted the urge to once again wrap her arms around Hermione and hold her like her mother use to hold her. It was wrong, yes she's sick but she is still my student. She almost said no to the request but in the end couldn't do it, settling into a more comfortable position she started:

"Once upon a time, in a far-off country, there lived a merchant…. and Beauty and the Prince lived happily ever after." She finished after several minutes and Hermione was sleeping comfortably. Kissing Hermione softly on the head, she bundled the girl up back under the blankets and headed back into her living quarters. Only to find Pomona standing there with Harry and Ron.

"Oh no." Minerva said softly.

"They're starting to cough and sneeze, they are staying back here."

_**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I'm not lying when I say school has really been killing me and indoor track starts next week. But so does Deathly Hallows I'm going to the midnight showing hope everyone gets to see it soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter**_

Minerva had a couple hectic days in the castle. Having three sick children to take care of was not fun. Not to mention all her classes and teaching duties. Albus had been a help by covering her two NEWT classes. He had enough on his plate though. A group of skilled wizards from the Ministry had come to evaluate and help with the situation in Gryffindor tower. They were having no luck so far, but through a variety of spells, they managed to contain the gas into the tower. If there was one thing she was thankful of it was that Ron's fever had broken last night. She evaluated her situation as she walked back into her quarters. Ron was feeling much better this morning as his fever had broken over night. She supposed that living in such a big family had given him a better immunity to sickness then the other two. Harry was about halfway though it, he wasn't as bad as he had been the first night. Hermione was still the worst. Her cough had gone down drastically, but the fever reined and the poor thing spent most of the night awake and morning asleep. She had had Twinky, one of the house elves, watch the children during the day. Twinky appeared and met her as she entered her office.

"Hello Mistress, the childrens were very good today."

"Thank you Twinky." Minerva said walking over to the book case that allowed her to enter her quarters. "I'll take over from here; can you bring dinner for us up at 6 o'clock please?"

"Yes mistress." Twinky said and popped away. Minerva banished her bag to her room and approached the couch where the three were laying. Ron, she noticed, did look a lot better then he had yesterday. His color had returned and he looked bored just sitting on the couch.

"Hi" Ron said coming to see her. "When are we eating?" He asked.

"At 6, are the other two asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah, they've been asleep for the last hour, I'm bored. Can I go eat in the Great Hall tonight?"

"How are you feeling? Let me check your temperature." She pulled her wand out and raised it over his head.

"I'm fine." He whined but she still read the diagnostic that came from her wand.

"98.6" She pursed her lips. "I guess you can go eat in the Great Hall." He cheered and made for the door. "But go put a sweater on.'

"Aww." but he went and slipped on his maroon sweater. "Bye." He said running out. She raised her hand goodbye and walked into the kitchen. She quickly made up some tea for herself and brought out some water for Harry and Hermione. She sat down and did some grading while they slept. This lasted until quarter to six when she decided she better wake them up.

"Harry wake up dear." She said lightly shaking him awake.

"But I'm sleepy." he said putting his head back into the side of the couch.

"You need to get up for dinner." She said taking the blanket away. She quickly repeated this for Hermione and they both sat up on the couch rubbing their eyes.

"What's for dinner Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure I guess we'll see won't we." Then with a pop three trays of chicken noodle soup appeared with some greens and pumpkin juice for the two kids.

"Did you guys do anything today?" Minerva asked sipping her soup.

"Not really." Harry told her. "Just worked on the homework you brought us yesterday."

"I read my library book." Hermione informed her. Minerva nodded and gave them both a smile. She was still so unsure how to act around the trio. She wanted to hold them all and kiss their heads and truly be like a mother to them, but then she was still afraid that would cause them not to like her. Ron came in not long after, full from what he described as his first full meal and days. Minerva and he promptly started their nightly game of chess. Ron hadn't been able to beat her yet, but Minerva noticed that he started to catch onto some of her moves. She noticed that he started out with the Scandinavian Defense this time, most likely because she was using her newer set of chess pieces. They didn't obey her quite as well yet, they had been a gift from Albus for Christmas a couple years back, however her older set was now located under the 3rd floor corridor. It wasn't necessary to use her own chess set for the transfiguration, but since the spell had to last, it was easier to keep the spell on them without fully changing their appearance. After the first game Harry stood up and said he was going to bed early. Minerva gave him some of the purple muggle medicine before she would let him go. As she and Ron started the next game Hermione came laid down next to her, putting her head next to Minerva's leg. Ron didn't notice, he was to focused on the game. Minerva reached over and rubbed Hermione's back as she focused on the game. After two more defeats, Ron headed to bed and Minerva cleaned up the game.

She smiled at Hermione who had fallen asleep on the couch and picked her up. She took her into the bedroom and tucked her in. She said good night to Ron and bid them good night.

Ron smiled as Minerva left the bedroom. He hadn't noticed at first but he had seen Minerva rubbing Hermione's back. At first he had felt jealous. Once when he had been sick as a little kid, one time when they all had been sick, he had seen his mother doing the same thing for Ginny. Now he loved Ginny, but there were times when he just didn't like her. It was bad enough that he was the youngest boy of 6, but that his mother favored Ginny so much, it was doubled. Whenever they were sick their mother would spend a lot of time with Ginny and not him. He always guessed that one of his brothers were suppose to watch him and never did. I guess the thing that always made me sad was that I was ignored he thought. But Minerva didn't do that, he thought, when he had seen Minerva rubbing Hermione's back he thought she'd stop the game so that she could put Hermione to bed and then insist that he go to bed to. But she played two more games! He thought. She had still cared for Hermione but she still played with him! And he almost beat her that last time! He grinned and put his face into his pillow. Maybe if I fall asleep on the couch she'll tuck me into bed too, was his last thought before failing asleep.

Hermione awoke with a cough and a sneeze. Groaning she turned over and looked at her watch, which was resting on the bedside table. 1:00 AM she groaned loudly and held in another cough. She lay still for about 10 minutes before deducing that she wasn't going to get back to sleep. Slowly getting out of her bed so she wouldn't wake up Harry and Ron, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a glass of milk. Then she sat down on the couch and stared at the dieing fire. She yawned slowly. I need to get some sleep, she thought, I didn't sleep well last night either the only time I really slept good was one I just slept. She yawned again and it dawned on her, the only time she had really fallen asleep was when she was near Minerva. She wasn't really surprised, she was the same way when she was younger. She had to be near someone when she was sick, normally she would sleep with her grandmother as she wasn't allowed in her parents room a lot.

She took the empty cup back into the kitchen and set it on the counter, there was no sink. Then, slightly fearful, she headed to Minerva's bedroom. I hope I don't get her upset she thought pushing the bedroom door open slightly. She peeked in and saw Minerva asleep in her bed. Plucking up her courage she went into the bedroom looking around as she did. Minerva's bedroom resembled much of the rest of her quarters. Red and gold with a tall bookcase in one corner of the room. Hermione slowly walked to the side of the bed and cautiously poked Minerva in the shoulder. She backed away quickly, it was just like waking her parents up, you're always slightly afraid of what they'll do when you wake them up. She slowly walked back up to the side of the bed and shook Minerva again. Minerva slowly open her eyes and looked at Hermione in worry. She sat up on the bed and grabbed her glasses off the bedside table.

"Hermione what's wrong sweetie?" She asked rubbing her eyes. Hermione stared at her feet. She hadn't really thought that far.

"I couldn't sleep." She heard herself mumble. "I keep coughing." she said and a cough arose in her throat as if to prove it.

"Do you want so more medicine?" Minerva asked giving Hermione her full attention now.

"No that's okay," she had already grown sick of the taste. "I don't want anymore medicine." she saw Minerva make a little face. She most likely wanted Hermione to take more medicine or a potion.

"They what do you want sweetie?" Hermione blushed both at the endearment and what she was about to ask.

"Can I sleep in here?' she tried to phrase it so that she could be near but still sleep on the floor. "You know what never mind I'll just try to sleep again, I'm sorry about waking you up." she started to run out but Minerva grabbed her arm. She saw her Professor yawn and she felt Minerva pull her closer. Then without warning she was lifted onto the bed and was laying next to Minerva.

"Good night sweetie?" Minerva said pulling the blankets over her. Hermione felt her eyes start to close as feeling of warmth and comfort set in.

"Thank you." She mumbled. Minerva chuckled again.

"Anytime Hermione. You don't have to be afraid to come to me dear." That was the last thing Hermione heard before falling into a deep sleep.

Minerva looked at the girl with a smile. She fought herself to stay awake just a little longer as she stroked Hermione's hair. She was lost now she knew it, how could she not love this girl. The boy's to were pushing their way into her heart more and more each day. She found herself looking forward to her conversations with Harry and her nightly games with Ron. She had to admit she even loved taking care of them even if they were sick. She shifted Hermione slightly so that she was lying up and wouldn't cough as much she was just starting to get comfortable again when she heard the door creak and there stood Harry and Ron.

"Come on in and join the party." Minerva whispered. They quickly hurried in.

"I woke up and didn't see Hermione." Harry explained and looked at Ron, who was wobbling. "Then I hit the table and woke Ron up." Harry said.

"Well as you can see here she is." Minerva chuckled. The boy's stared at Hermione as if she was crazy. Harry yawned widely and Ron closed his eyes. "Why don't you two climb on up to?"

"Okay." Ron mumbled climbing to lay on Hermione's other side. Harry hesitated and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded and slid Hermione and herself over some more, Ron had budged over already, making room for Harry on her other side.

"It'll probably help us all sleep better." she said. "Goodnight boys." she said once Harry had climbed in and she gave he a small kiss on the forehead. And she put her arm around Harry and then put her other arm around Hermione and Ron. The former was still sound asleep but had curled up closer to Minerva. She brushed Ron's head with her hand and laid down beaming. Yes she was completely lost, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Yeah! I've updated all my stories! And it's not even the new year yet, unless your reading this somewhere in the far east. If so Happy New Year! Please review and let me know what you think. Originally I wasn't to happy with this chapter but I don't mind it as much but let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and lets go class of 2011 **____** By the way I'm being lazy and not reading over this cause I'm tired so just bare in mind that when you're done reading. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I think I'm coming back! Just bare in mind that I should be doing college scholarships right now… eh I'll start tomorrow.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **___

It was no time at all before the entire golden trio was healthy again and attending classes. They were making their way in and out of castle at their hearts content. It was a good thing too because Hagrid's "little" dragon was growing rapidly. It seemed like every night at least one of the trio was down at his hut. Mostly Harry and Ron went to help Hagrid and Hermione stayed to distract Minerva. See in order to fend off Minerva's growing curiosity they told her Hagrid was sick, which was easily believable, and that they were helping him by doing his game keeping duties, which they sometimes did. And Minerva didn't really think Hermione could do the type of work Hagrid did, so most of the time Hermione kept Minerva distracted if they came in late. However they soon realized it wasn't coming in late that would tip Minerva off, but the various burn marks on their clothes. After a couple days of obsessively hiding their clothes, Hermione checked out a book on household spells from the library and patched their clothes up very quickly.

"He must realize that he's not going to be able to keep that dragon." Hermione said one day. They were sitting in their bedroom, with Hermione sitting on Harry's bed checking his clothes for scorch marks.

"I don't think he does Hermione. I think that he'd be content to let his house burn down before he gives up Norbert." Harry said sitting on the other side of the bed. Ron looked up lazily from his comic to look at them from his bed.

"There has to be some where Hagrid can take Norbert without getting into any trouble." Hermione said worried.

"Not unless there was a way to get him over seas." Ron said. "They have lots of dragon's over seas." Harry snapped his head towards Ron.

"Charlie." Ron looked at him confused.

"No I'm Ron remember." Hermione burst out laughing.

"Sorry." she mumbled still holding in laughter.

"No your brother Charlie works with dragon's right? Could he take Norbert away? Hagrid can't refuse to give Norbert to Charlie." Ron grinned.

"I bet he would. Hold on, I'll start writing him a letter." He took a piece parchment from Hermione and started writing for a couple minutes. "There! Done, should we go send it of now?"

"We might as well." Hermione said standing up and stretching. She had finished with Harry's clothes a couple minutes ago."we have the time, our homework is all done."

"Yeah, let's go. It'll give Hedwig something to do, and the sooner we can get rid of Norbert the better." Harry said as they made their way out of the room. Minerva looked up at them when they entered, and smiled at them.

"Where are you three headed?" She asked.

"I'm going to go send a letter." Ron said.

"I'm going to let him borrow Hedwig." Harry said.

"I'm just going." Hermione finished giving Minerva a smile.

"A simple I'm going to send a letter would have been fine." She said before waving them off. Minerva smiled as they left. They had all gotten closer since their impromptu sleepover. She felt like she understood them all better now, and though sometimes she had problems trying to give them all the same amount of attention, she didn't think she would change this for anything. She was actually really hoping that they never fixed the Gryffindor common room. She smiled and went back to grading her papers.

"I hate homework." Harry moaned. He and Hermione were doing their homework which was spread out on tables in Minerva's common room. She had a meeting that night so they could use the whole table and Hermione was even sitting in Minerva's special chair. Harry regretted saying he hated homework right after he said it, because Hermione gave him such a look reminiscent of Minerva that he was slightly scared.

"They give it to us to help us learn Harry."

"Gee, thanks for the lecture mini Minerva." He said sarcastically. Hermione actually looked quite pleased. Ron came in stumbling loudly.

"That stupid thing! It bit me, the stupid dragon bit me!" He showed them his bloody hand. "The sooner that thing is gone the better." He told them walking into the kitchen to clean the wound. Hermione flinched when she saw it.

"You may have to go to the hospital wing Ron. That looks nasty." She told him.

"And say what, a dragon bit me? Some how I don't think that would go over well."

"Well hold on, I may have some muggle antibiotic cream in my trunk." She quickly ran into the bedroom.

"But that's not the big news!" Ron told Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Malfoy, he saw me coming back from Hagrid's. I was cursing because of my hand, and I didn't see him till he ran off back towards the dungeons. Now he knows about the dragon!"

"Okay calm down, he just saw you cut your hand. We can say you were helping Hagrid and something came out and bit you from the forest. You're not sure what. That you can go to the hospital wing if you have to."

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that." he accepted the cream from Hermione who came back in.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked. Then suddenly they heard a tap, tap from the window. Hedwig was pecking at the window.

"She must have Charlie's answer." Hermione said going to open the window. Hedwig flew in to Ron and proudly stuck her leg out to him. He quickly took it off with his good hand and read aloud.

_Dear, Ron_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter - I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up to the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send an answer as soon as possible._

_Love, _

_Charlie_

"Great this is perfect!" Hermione said grabbing a blank piece of parchment from her homework pile."Here Ron write him back right now!"

"Okay" He said taking the parchment from Hermione.

"This _is_ perfect." Harry said grinning like a fool. "We have the invisibility cloak. That should cover two of us and Norbert in a crate"

"Good." Ron mumbled. "I don't want to see that stupid dragon again." He handed Hedwig the letter and she quickly flew away. They continued to work on homework when Minerva finally came back in from her meeting.

"Good evening every one." she said dropping her bag. Then she noticed Hermione, who grinned at her. "Get out of my chair young lady."

"But it's comfy." Hermione said smiling. Minerva went to pull her out of the chair laughing. Harry and Ron watched amused as Hermione fought back but ended up with over Minerva shoulder. Harry and Ron were roaring with laughter as they saw Hermione dumped onto the couch. Minerva regained her chair and smirked.

"What happened?" She asked noticing Ron's hand was wrapped. He grimaced but unwrapped it and showed her. She gasped loudly.

"When I was helping Hagrid and something came out of the forest and stung or bit me. I didn't see what it was." He said sticking to the lie they had come up with. Minerva sent him straight to the hospital wing and quickly forbid Harry and Hermione from helping Hagrid out again. When they went to visit Ron a couple days later and saw that his hand had swollen to twice it's normal size.

"I don't know what bit him Minerva." Madam Pomfrey said when they were visiting. "I've rarely seen anything like this."

"Well, have you treated it?"

"I've found out how to stop it and I can reduce it but it'll take a couple of days." At her words the trio started whispering furiously.

"That means you'll have to go in my place tomorrow Hermione." Ron whispered.

"Alright." she said nodding. "I can do it."

"Yeah you can, but I hate being in here. You know what Malfoy did? He came in and told Madam Pomfrey that he needed to borrow one of my books just so that he could come have a good laugh at me. He keeps threatening that he knows what really bit me. I never should have hit him at the Quidditch match." He scowled.

"Don't worry Ron it'll all be over at midnight tomorrow" she reasurred him.

"Yeah tomorrow at midni…oh no!" He looked really scared.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Charlie's letter was in the book that Malfoy took." He said clearly freaking out. Harry and Hermione couldn't answer though as Madam Pomfrey came over and said Ron needed to sleep. Minerva quickly took them away.

"What should we do?" Hermione whispered.

"Continue on as planned, it's to late to change the plans."

And so the next night they quickly planned their escape. They both went to bed early around nine. Then once they were sure Minerva had gone to bed they snuck out under the invisibility cloak. They slowly made their way meticulously down to Hagrids without any problems. He had already packed up Norbert and was crying heavily into a table cloth.

"I've packed 'is teddy with 'im. So that 'e 'as something to member me by." If the growls from inside the crate we're anything to go by, teddy was gone. Throwing the cloak over them they slowly and painstakingly worked their way up to the tower. Harry had no idea how they managed to make it this far carrying the crate. He could tell Hermione was almost ready to give out, and then suddenly something moved ahead of them. They quickly shuffled into the shadows forgetting momentarily that they were invisible. Harry heard Hermione squeak as Minerva came into view pulling Malfoy by the ear. They had forgotten it was her night to patrol.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night. How dare you!"

"You don't understand Professor. It's Potter he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! In case you don't know Mr. Malfoy. Potter is staying in my quarters; I think I'd know if he was hiding a dragon in his room." And then she dragged him away. With a new burst of energy, they quickly made their way up to the top of the tower. Once they got there, Hermione threw off the cloak.

"Malfoy got detention! I could sing!"

"Don't. Lets just hope they get here soon because we've only got till one before Minerva finishes her rounds." Charlie's friends didn't keep them waiting long. They were very cheery; they made it seem as if suspending a dragon in between four brooms was a common everyday thing. Soon after they thanked Harry and Hermione and soon they were going, going, gone.

They made their way back down the huge staircase with happy hearts. Malfoy had detention, the dragon was gone, what could ruin such a perfect night.

"Oh dear they are in trouble." Flich was standing at the bottom of the steps. They had left the cloak on top of the astronomy tower. Harry glanced at Hermione saw her terrified face. As Flich walked them down back to Minerva's study on the first floor, Hermione was trembling now, and Harry couldn't blame her, he kept trying to think of an excuse, anything that could get them out of this, but each excuse was worse then the last. When they entered the study they found Minerva staring at them in shock and then it quickly changed to anger.

"I can't believe this." She said softly. Flich recognizing the tone of voice quickly left them there. "Why were you up in the astronomy tower at 1 o'clock in the morning?" Hermione just stared at her feet. Harry had never heard her this mad before. "What were you thinking?"

"That we wanted to see the stars." Harry said weakly.

"Don't lie to me Mr. Potter." Harry gulped. "I think I know what's going on, you feed Mr. Malfoy the story that you had a dragon in the astronomy tower and then you went to go see me catch him. Well I already have, but that doesn't matter because not only are two Gryffindors out of bed, but the two that are staying in my quarters are roaming the halls at night. I'm disgusted. I expected better from you two." That one cut deep. Hermione mumbled something incoherent and was now crying. "You will both be serving detention with me and fifty points from Gryffindor."

"Fifty!" Harry said shocked.

"Each." She held open the door to her quarters. "Get in and go to bed now. We will talk more in the morning." They shuffled in slowly and ran into the bedroom without looking at Minerva. "Good night" she told them harshly. Harry mumbled something incoherent and Hermione just ignored her. The last thing Harry thought was how bad he felt and he fell asleep listening to Hermione cry herself to sleep.

_**I'm not to happy with this but I love this scene in the book. I hope dearly that you all like it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. I completely lost track of time. I though that I had updated in March or April. I had no idea it had been since February since I last updated. I'm done with high school now (I cried I'll admit it) and I'm valedictorian at my school, and they told me last week so I had 5 days to write a good speech. Not to mention I've never given a speech before so I'm going to be petrified. So here's the chapter I promise to write more this summer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**_

Sunday morning dawned too early and to bright for Harry, but as he got out of bed he was happy to see that the clock said 7:00 AM. He rolled out of bed and shook Hermione awake. She turned over to look at him and he could tell by the look on her face that she hadn't got much sleep last night either.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I suppose, how are you?" She asked getting up.

"Alright, but I don't think I'm going to be breaking any rules for a while."

"Agreed, so what do we do now?"

"I was thinking get dressed quickly and run down to breakfast before she notices then go tell Hagrid that Norbert's fine."

"Sounds good." They quickly got dressed and sneaked out without even seeing Minerva.

"Harry?" Hermione asked as they were walking down to the great hall.

"Yeah?"

"Should we go see Ron before going to see Hagrid? Remember what Professor McGonagall said about not wanting us help out there." When she mentioned Professor McGonagall she stuttered. Harry reached over and patted her arm.

"We probably should, but we can't just ignore Hagrid, he's our friend." They quickly grabbed plates and sat down to eat. Lucky for them it was still pretty empty this early on a Sunday. They started inhaling their food when Hermione looked up to the staff table which was empty except for that crazy teacher that Lavender and Parvati were staying with.

"How long do you think we can ignore Minerva?" she asked Harry.

"I don't know, I know we shouldn't have broken curfew but it meant getting rid of Norbert."

"I guess when you think about the consequences, if Norbert was still here and was caught. We'd be in more trouble and Hagrid would probably be fired."

"So next time we see Minerva we say sorry."

"And hope for the best. I do feel really bad though. Should we stop trying to find out about you-know-what?" She asked.

"I'm game if you are." Just then incoming Gryffindor students were looking at the hour glass and complaining rather loudly about what happened to make them lose 100 points overnight. "Done eating?" He asked.

"Done let's go."

Minerva woke up with groan and a splitting headache and it took her a second to remember why. That's right she thought, Harry and Hermione broke curfew. Over a childish prank for Malfoy. Still the more she thought about it the more that didn't sound like something either of them would do. Maybe they really did want to see the stars… no that's ridiculous, she scolded herself. Regardless of why they broke curfew they shouldn't have been out. She slowly got out of bed, it had taken her a long time to get to sleep. Slipping on her dressing gown she walked into the living room to find it deserted as she expected it to be.

"Twinky?" she called and with a pop the house elf appeared in the room.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Can you bring me some breakfast up here, along with a head ache potion? I don't feel like eating in the great hall this morning."

"Certainly." And she disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later with a tray of food and a small smoking potion.

"Thank you Twinky?" And she had just settled down into her chair when a knock at her door startled her. "Come in." she yelled knowing it must be a teacher because the trio never knocked anymore.

"Hello Minerva." Albus Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Hello Albus, don't take this the wrong way but why aren't you at the great hall for breakfast?" He laughed out loud.

"Minerva dear have you looked at a clock this morning? It's nine AM, I was sure that you would already be dressed and ready to start the day. Though I was surprised not to see you at breakfast this morning which is why I decided to come up. Have the children become sick again?" But Minerva had stopped listening after nine A.M.

"What do you mean it's nine?" She said standing up quickly running into the kitchen to see the clock that hung in there. Sure enough it said nine o'clock. "I haven't slept in this late in…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Ah so we're having a lazy day then?" He said chuckling but quickly stopped at seeing the look on her face. "What happened?"

"What ever do you mean Albus?" she had sat back down and was starting to eat her food.

"I know you Minerva. You rarely take your breakfast in your room without a reason, and you look exhausted even though you slept in late." She sighed and mentioned for him to sit down.

"Harry and Hermione snuck out last night."

"And you caught them?"

"Filch did. They were heading down from the astronomy tower."

"That doesn't sound like something either of them would do." He said lightly. If it had been Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley it wouldn't have surprised them. But the fact that it was Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, that was odd.

"They had told Mr. Malfoy some lie about having a dragon, and then they sneaked out to try and watch him get caught." She sighed deeply. "I feel like I did the right thing but I wish I hadn't had to yell at them."

"All part of the job Minerva… though are you sure they were trying to watch Mr. Malfoy get caught. After all they were coming down from the astronomy tower and you know what teens like to do in the ..."

"Albus Dumbledore! There are eleven!"

"Actually I believe Ms. Granger is twelve." He said his eyes twinkling.

"You know what I'm talking about Albus." He chuckled again.

"I know, what punishment did you give them."

"The usual I took fifty points each from Gryffindor, and they both have detention, I haven't decided what their going to be doing."

"I did notice Gryffindor had lost a hundred points overnight. I do believe that's when Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger left the great hall, when people started noticing it."

"Has it gotten around that they lost them yet?" Minerva asked.

"I don't believe so, but I'm sure it will, after all you said Mr. Filch found them I'm sure he'll spread it around soon enough." she grimaced.

"Maybe I'll go easy on them with the detention."

"If I can make a suggestion, I know Hagrid has been looking for some help perhaps they can serve there detention with him." Minerva made a face.

"I don't know. Ron got bit by something when he was helping Hagrid. I don't want them to get hurt."

"But if I understand correctly Hagrid was sick when they were helping him and now he's perfectly fine. I'm sure he'll be able to protect them from anything that comes their way. Besides I'm pretty sure that whatever bit Ronald is long gone by now." She gave him a shrewd look.

"Alright." she said softly. "How you know everything that happens in this school I'll never know, did you even have to come up here to know that I caught those two last night."

"I didn't know who you caught. But I did know you had caught someone. You're much to loud when your angry my dear."

"Out Albus!" She said pointing at the door. He skipped out laughing. Minerva finished her breakfast mumbling under her breath about crazy headmasters.

"So you left the cloak on the astronomy tower?" Ron asked as he accompanied Harry and Hermione down the stairs to grounds to go visit Hagrid.

"Yes pretty stupid huh." Harry said. After talking to Hermione at breakfast he had felt much better. He did still feel bad about cutting curfew and part of him wanted to go back to the astronomy tower to find his cloak. But he didn't dare go back to look, he was almost positive that Filch would be stalking up there all day. It was a good thing that Hermione had had the foresight to hide it in a crack before Charlie's friends had shown up. They hadn't wanted them to find out about it. It was well out of sight and he'd grab it on Wednesday when they had astronomy.

"Will anyone find it you think?" Ron asked, moving his now completely cured arm around. Madam Pomfrey had finally decided that he could leave the hospital wing.

"I hid it pretty well," Hermione said stopping briefly to look at some blue flowers that had just come up. "I would think that no one could find it unless they knew it was there."

"That's good." Ron said. Hermione stepped up and knocked on Hagrid's door.

"Hagrid it's us." She said. Hagrid quickly opened the door and sheparded them in.

"how'd it go?" he asked as soon as he saw Harry and Hermione. His eyes were really bright and he looked at them so hopefully.

"It went perfectly." Harry lied.

"Yep no problems at all Charlie's friends took him away with no problems." Hermione reassured. They didn't want to make him feel worse by saying they had been caught, had points taken away and given detention.

"Well I'm glad there were no problems." He said. It sounded like he was about to cry again.

"Maybe we could do something Hagrid?" Hermione offered.

"Yeah come outside Hagrid. You've been cooped up in here so long; it's nice and warm out today." This was a slight lie on Ron's part. It was about 61 degrees outside (16.1 C) and while it was the warmest day in a while it certainly wasn't warm yet. But Ron had been stuck in the hospital wing for a week, he wasn't going to get stuck in Hagrid's cabin all day. To all their surprise Hagrid nodded.

"I think I should get out. Everythin' in ere reminds me of Norbert." He said sadly. They quickly took him out by the lake trying to cheer him up. Nothing was working until Ron grabbed some water and threw it at Hermione, who in turn screamed and started chasing him to Harry and Hagrid's amusement. Ron outran Hermione by a long shot though leaving her panting. So instead she pulled out her wand and before Ron knew what had happened she had dumped him the lake. Harry and Hermione kneeled over laughing and Ron glared at them and soon Hermione was dunked into the water.

"RON!" she screamed and not wanting to be left out Harry jumped into the water. They started a splashing fight in the sallow water. Hagrid was laughing his head off at the three. Then suddenly something picked Harry up and threw him up into the air and caught him again. In shock he looked and saw the giant squid had thrown him up and caught him again. He might have been wrong, but it looked as if the squid was smiling. It picked up Ron and Hermione next, Ron howling with laughter, Hermione squealing scared to death.

"It's fine Ermione." Hagrid called. "That old squid loves the students. E won't hurt ya."

"That may be but I'm afraid of hheeights!" she screamed the last part as the squid threw her up.

"This is awesome!" Ron yelled. "Hermione be quiet!"

"I can't!" she screamed. The boys all laughed.

"What is going on here!" A sharp voice yelled causing the squid to drop all three kids into the water. Minerva was standing at the lakes edge looking furious.

"uh oh" Harry whispered.

"Are we in trouble?" Hermione whispered to the others. "I don't remember reading anything that says students can't swim in the lake." Ron shook his head.

"We didn't break any rules. Charlie use to tell me how he would swim in lake every June." They slowly trudged out of the water.

"You three are soaked, what on earth possessed you to swim in the lake in March?"

"That might be my fault Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said hurrying over. "They were trying to cheer me up, cause I've been sick." Minerva turned her eyes back on the trio. Harry and Hermione refused to look at her. They thought that she was still mad at them over sneaking out and now this. Ron however had no reason to fear.

"It was all Hermione's fault really." He said. That snapped Hermione out of her stupor.

"It most certainly wasn't my fault Ronald Weasley. You are the one who splashed me with water."

"You are the one who dumped me in the lake."

"Only because you splashed me with water!" She yelled.

"That's enough." Minerva said crossly. "Thank you Hagrid. They'll be coming with me now."

"Bye Hagird." Ron said cheerfully, knowing well that if they were going to be punished it would have happened already. Harry and Hermione didn't realize that and just followed Minerva silently. They sopped up the stairs after Minerva dripping water everywhere. Once they walked into the room Hermione ran into bathroom to take a shower and change. Minerva sighed and with a wave of her wand dried the boy's clothes.

"I'm not mad at you boys. I was just shocked to see you being tossed around by the giant squid." Harry let out a sigh of relief. They weren't getting scolded.

"I'm sorry Minerva, about last night. We shouldn't have snuck out." Harry said.

"I'm sorry I yelled like I did but I did tell you when you moved in that I wouldn't treat you any differently then any other student. You understand that now?"

"Yes." he said nodding. Ron nodded to even though it wasn't directed at him.

"Good I'll be telling Hermione the same thing. If she hadn't ran into the bathroom so quick I would have just dried her. Is she mad at me?" She asked the boys who were shocked. It sounded like Minerva was sad.

"No she's not mad at you." Harry reassured her. "She just thinks you're still mad."

"Alright, are you hungry you missed lunch?"

"Yes!" Ron said.

"What would you like; I'll get Twinky to bring us up some food." Ron screwed his face up. But Harry had an idea.

"Could we have pizza?" He never got to eat it a lot, but he loved it.

"What's pizza?" Minerva and Ron asked.

"If you can get Twinky here I'll tell her what it is." So Minerva did and Harry told Twinky. They had just sat down on the couches when Hermione came out of the bathroom. She took one look at the three on the couch and ran towards the room.

"I'll be right back." Minerva said walking into the room.

"Hermione come here." Minerva said sitting down on Harry's bed.

"Aren't you mad?" Hermione asked from behind her curtain.

"I will be if you don't come out." Minerva warned. Hermione slowly walked out from behind the curtain. Minerva patted the bed and Hermione sat next to her. "Why did you think I'd still be mad at you?"

"Because you were so mad yesterday and then just now."

"I wasn't mad right now, I was just worried that you all would get hurt." Minerva explained. "And yes I was mad yesterday. You broke curfew, I get upset when any Gryffindors break curfew especially the ones that are living in my quarters." She had returned to a teaching voice. "Why did you and Harry go to the astronomy tower? And no lies." She warned. Hermione thought quickly.

"It was like you said. Malfoy has been picking on us lately, worse then normal. He was the one who gave Ron the bloody nose at the Quidditch match." Minerva gasped at this. "And then when Ron was in the hospital wing Malfoy went in there and was laughing at him and took his textbook as a reason to go see him." She explained. She felt slightly better that none of this was a lie. "We wanted him to finally get in trouble for something." She looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry… we just wanted to see him get in trouble to." Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione, who she thought was about to cry.

"It's okay dear, but next time a student bullies any of you just come start to me. I can take care of it. then you wouldn't be stuck in the same position your in now." She was trying to sound at authoritative but was failing horribly.

"I know now. I'm sorry I'll never sneak out again." Hermione said hugging Minerva back.

"Lets go see if Twinky's back with lunch yet. Harry asked her to make something called pizza?" Minerva said doubtfully. Hermione's face lit up.

"Really I love pizza lets go."

_**I'm sorry that this took so long to update. I hadn't meant for it to take this long. And I have a question for everyone. If I made a twitter account would any of you follow it? I would put up updates on when chapters are coming. If I'm almost done a chapter, stuff like that. Just an idea I know twitter getting really big now. Let me know and please review. **___


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry again for the wait, i'm been having one heck of a summer. I can't find my AP score report, and my high school guidance consular was suppose to be looking but I haven't heard anything from him. Ugh, not to mention a summer essay that I didn't know I had to do :-/**

**And then more recently the day I wanted to post this, the power went out and the internet is down!**

**So about the vent on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Almost a month had pasted since the night Harry and Hermione snuck out to give Norbert away. It had thankfully passed rather slowly with nothing of consequence happening except for Hermione's growing worry about the upcoming exams.

"We have to be prepared." She told Harry and Ron one day when they were just lounging around. "Exams are only two week away! We have to be prepared."

"Hermione calm down, we'll do fine." Harry said. And it was looking to be true, as exams drew closer they had been quite a bit of help from Minerva who was happy to answer their questions regarding their school work, and offer little bits of advice for remembering the answers. Lately all their teachers had been pressing the students on the importance of the exams. Hermione had taken this to heart and preceded to draw up study schedules for her boys. Ron had thrown his right away. So it came as a surprise one morning when an owl dropped off a letter to both Harry and Hermione stating:

_You detention shall take place tonight at ten o'clock with Hagrid. Please be in the entrance hall fifteen minutes prior._

_Professor McGonagall_

"I forgot we had to serve detention, it's been so long I thought they had forgot." Harry said.

"At least it's with Hagrid." Hermione said hopefully, "Though I wonder what we would need to do with Hagrid that late."

"Maybe you have to clean something outdoors?" Ron suggested digging into his potatoes. They both shrugged and didn't think of it.

Later that night as they were doing their homework, Minerva came back in from a meeting.

"Ready to go?" She asked Harry and Hermione.

"I thought detention was with Hagrid?" Harry asked as Hermione pulled her cloak on.

"It is but as it is after hours, I need to escort you there and back." She explained.

"Do you know what we're doing professor?" Hermione asked as they walked down the flights of steps to the entrance hall.

"No, Hagrid just informed me that he needed some extra hands for some work to be done, and he requested to have you two do your detention with him." They were greeted in the entrance hall by Mr. Flich who was escorting Malfoy, to their surprise, they had forgotten that he had gotten detention as well.

"Right, i'll be back to get you two at midnight." Minerva said and left them in the entrance hall with Malfoy and Flich. As soon as Minerva had made her way upstairs, Flich started leading them outside towards Hagrids hut.

"You trouble makers are in for a time tonight, don't think you'll get off easy by being with that lug Hagrid."

"Hagirds not a lug!" Harry shouted at him.

"Oh he is boy! Who knows maybe you'll have an accident in a forbidden forest and they'll blame him. Then there'll be three less brats around to muck up this castle." He gave a wheezy laugh. Harry and Hermione just glared at him. Malfoy however just stopped moving completely.

"The forbidden forest! We can't go in there, my father won't allow it!" Malfoy said shouting.

"Doesn't matter if your father allows it or not, you're going in regardless." Hermione decided to cut in.

"Wait does Professor McGonagall know we're going into the forbidden forest?" She asked.

"Haha!" Flich laughed. "Of course not! But you trouble makers deserve it. And here comes the giant lug himself." Flich said loud enough for Hagrid to hear.

"Can it, Filch you git! Lets go kids!" Hagrid said.

"Are we really going into the Forbidden forest Hagrid?" Harry asked after saying hello to Fang who greeted him merrily.

"Yea we are Harry." Hagrid said.

"I'm not going in that forest." Malfoy said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts, Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it!" Hagrid told him fiercely.

"But it's servant stuff, if my father knew about this he'd -"

"- tell your that's how it is at Hogwarts." Hargrid growled. Harry and Hermione shared looks of happiness, this might turn out to be an interesting detention. "Right then," Hagrid continued. "Now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one taken' risks." Hagrid lead them towards the edge of the forest.

"Look there, that stuff shinin' on the ground? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn lost in the forest and It's been hurt really badly by summat, we have to find it and put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy fearfully.

"There's nothing' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if your with me or Fang." said Hagrid."Jus keep ter the path. We're gonna split into two parties an' follow the trail in different directions. There's blood all over the place."

"I want Fang!" Malfoy said quickly.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid told him. "Harry you an' Draco go that way with Fang. Hermione an' I will go the other." Hagrid leaned over towards Harry. "I've sorry for puttin' yeh with 'im. But he'll have a harder time gettin' to yeh."

"It's fine Hagrid." Harry assured him.

"Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get your wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

The forest was dark and silent, as Hermione made to follow Hagrid.

"What do you think could be killing the unicorns Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not quite sure Hermione." She looked and saw spots of unicorn blood spotted along the path, it made Hermione very uneasy.

"Don't worry Hermione, it can't've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" Hagrid seized her and pulled her off the path behind a towering oak. He aimed his crossbow ready to fire, and they listened. Something slithered over dead leaves nearby: it sounded like a cloak trailing along the ground. They stood there for a couple seconds waiting until the sound finally faded away.

"i knew it," he murmured. "There's summat in here that should' be."

"Like a werewolf?" Hermione asked willing her heart to stop pumping so much.

"No not a werewolf, right, follow me, but be careful."

The two walked slowly ahead, both willing themselves to listen with all their might. And then in the clearing ahead something moved.

"Show yerself i'm armed!" Hagrid shouted only to end up dropping the bow. "Oh, it's just you Ronan. How are yeh?" He shook the red haired centaur's hand.

"Good evening, Hagrid." He said in a deep sorrowful voice. "Were you going shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful, Ronan, There's summat bad loose in this forest. Oh, an' this is Hermione Granger, a student up at the school."

"Hello." Hermione said faintly.

"Good evening, young fawn," Ronan said. "Do you learn much, up at the school?"

"A bit." she said timidly.

"A bit. Well, that's something." He sighed and stared up at the sky. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah," Hagrid said glancing up briefly. "Ronan, have yeh seen a unicorn that's bin hurt, you seen anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight,"

"Yeah, we know. Haven't yeh noticed anything' strange?"

"The forest hides many secrets." was all he said. There was another movement in the trees behind Ronan, Hagrid quickly grabbed the crossbow again, but it was only a second centaur who Hagrid addressed as Bane.

"Good evening Hagrid, hope all is well." He said.

"It's be better, you seen anything' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured, do yeh known anything about that?" Bane looked up at the sky.

"Mars is bright tonight."

"we've heard." Hagrid said grumpily. "Let's go Hermione, we won' get any more off of this lot." She did not need to be told twice and followed Hagrid. They walked through the forest again. Hermione was itching to ask him some questions about the centaurs, but given Hagrid's mood at the moment she choose not to bother him. Then suddenly Hermione grabbed onto Hagrid's arm and pointed.

"Hagrid, look! Red sparks, they're in trouble!" Hermione cried worried about Harry. Hagrid took off stampeding with Hermione closely following him.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe this! When my father hears about this he'll set that buffoon straight." He said angrily.

"Calm down Malfoy, your father can't do anything, Professor Dumbledore approved of the detention just suck it up." Harry told him. He didn't want to listen to Malfoy complain for the whole time.

"Shut up Potter!" Malfoy hissed at him.

"You shut up, and be quiet!" The whole part of this was to find the unicorn, not to scare it off. They passed the minutes in silence with only Fang's moans breaking it. Harry was taking in his surroundings determined not to miss anything. They eventually started going deeper into the forest. However Harry noticed soon that the unicorn blood, was fading in this section of the forest.

"Malfoy we need to turn around, there isn't any blood near here."

"Who cares, that means we're away from the beast."

"It also means we're away from the unicorn and not going to find it anytime soon, so we'll have to keep searching longer." Malfoy couldn't argue with that logic and followed Harry as they turned around.

Harry soon found the second path that they had originally walked past. It was still deeply splattered with the silverly blood. Malfoy and Harry walked in silence. Harry was holding tightly onto Fang, who seemed as if he would bolt the second he got a chance. Then after what seemed to be ages they saw something ahead.

It was the unicorn but there was something on top of it, a cloaked figure covered in black.

"AAHHH!" Malfoy yelled turning around and running away with Fang. Harry quickly sent up red sparks with his wand, and the cloaked figure turned around to look at him. The scar on Harry's head felt as it it had burst open, and he was wincing in pain, stumbling backwards. The figure slowly raised up from the unicorn, the slivery blood dripping down from the hood.

Harry took off after Malfoy, his heart hammering against his chest. He heard the cloak fluttering and blowing in the wind as the figure chased after him. And all of the sudden he was on the ground, he had tripped over a tree root. He looked up quickly and heard the hissing creature coming towards him faster. Then out of no where a loud clip clopping sound rang though the forest, and a centaur came out and raised his hooves towards the figure. It fled the scene rather quickly.

"Harry Potter, the forest is not safe for you at this time. You must leave." He offered his hand to Harry to help him up.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked the centaur.

"Something that should not be in this forest. an evil creature to kill something as pure as a unicorn." He said. "Climb onto my back Harry Potter, I can get you to Hagrid quicker that way."

"What's your name?" Harry asked holding onto the centaur's back.

"They call me Frienze." He said.

"Alright Frienze, why would someone kill an unicorn?"

"Because drinking a unicorn's blood will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. However it gives you a cursed life, a half life."

"But who would want such a life?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what is hidden inside the school at this very moment Harry Potter?"

"The Sorcerer's stone!" He said shocked.

"Understand?" Frienze asked.

"You mean to say, that, that thing was Voldemort?"

"Frienze! What are you doing you have a human on your back!"

"This child is Harry Potter, i'm making sure he gets back to Hagrid." Frienze calmly answered.

"Have you no shame!" Bane yelled. Harry slid off of Frienze's back quickly, he did not want another creature mad at him tonight. Thankfully just at that moment Hagrid burst though the trees, with Hermione and Malfoy flanking both sides. Hermione immediately ran and flung her arms around Harry.

"Ah, thanks fer finding him Frienze. Yeh alright Harry?"

"Fine Hagrid." He couldn't wait to get out of this forest and tell Hermione what he discovered.

"Harry Potter, you are safe now, but remember what I told you, the forest is not safe for you at this time."

"Understood." Harry said. "Hagrid, the unicorn is dead it's back in that clearing."

"Alright, well our jobs done, lets get you lot back up to the castle."

"Finally!" Malfoy said aggrgantly. "You know, this forest isn't really that scary." He said walking behind Hagrid. Harry leaned over towards Hermione.

"That's not what he was thinking when he ran off screaming a couple minutes ago." Harry whispered to Hermione who chuckled but then got a very serious look on her face.

"What happened Harry?" she whispered.

"I'll tell you once we're back in our room that way we can tell Ron as well." He whispered back.

By the time they had made it back up into the castle the clock was striking midnight and Professor McGonagall did not look happy to be up that late, on a night that wasn't her patrol night.

"Do you regret sneaking out at night now?" She asked rather sharply as she lead them back towards her quarters.

"Yes." said Harry firmly, because if they hadn't snuck out that night, they'd still think Snape was after the stone for himself.

"But Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he want's it for Voldemort!" He said rather loudly to Ron and Hermione as he paced in front of their beds.

"Harry be quiet McGonagall could hear us." Hermione warned from her bed.

"She's to tired to think straight, but do you know what this means!"

"Yeah Snape's an even bigger git then we originally thought." Ron said yawning. He had not been really happy to have been woken up.

"No Ron, it means that if Snape gets the stone, he's not going to use it for himself, he's going to use it to bring He-who-must-not-be-named back." Hermione said glaring.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked and they both looked at Harry.

"Right now we don't do anything, we know that Snape still doesn't know how to get past Fluffly or Qurriel's."

"So we wait and watch?" Ron asked.

"Basically." Harry replied.

"Good." Ron flopped back down on his bed ready to go back to sleep.

"it's not going to be all fun Ron, we do have exams in two weeks in case you've forgotten. We have to study, and be prepared for that as well!"

"Good night Hermione." She huffed and glared at them both before drawing her curtain and giveing them both a curt good night.

**Again sorry about the wait. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. As you may have noticed quite a bit is from the book. Hopefully I did the rest of the chapter justice. As you may notice we are nearing the end of first year, i need to ask a very important question. Do you want this to go beyond first year? **

**Let me know and please review and let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**I bet you all weren't expecting this! This chapter just came to me a bit easyier then some of the others, so I posted this first. Also I would also like to ask every one to please check out Imagen99's story "The Other Hogwarts" I'm betaing it! And if you haven't read or seen Coraline don't worry about that, you don't need to, to understand the story. **_

_**And who's gotten into Pottermore! I have! I love McGonagall's history and etc.. And no I won't tell you. You need to find out yourself. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a Maple wand with Unicorn hair 10 ¾ inches slightly springy, great wand for high achievers**_

_**I apologize if there's any obvious spelling mistakes. My roommate is yelling at me to go to bed. **_

To say that Harry's mind was completely on the exams would be a lie. Even with Minerva helping them out, he kept expecting Voldemort to jump out from behind a desk at any moment.

The week leading up to the exams almost seemed to drag on ,as long as the week of exams. Minerva had been quizzing them so hard on Transfiguration, that Harry was almost positive that she wanted to beat the other teachers by having the highest exam scores.

Then the actually exams showed up. It was sweltering inside the classrooms where they spend entire class periods doing tests and written exams. But then there were the practical exams as well. Harry felt he did much better on those then the written.

His scar had been throbbing ever since the encounter in the forest. It made him worried, like something was about to happen. And although he knew she didn't mean to, Hermione was making his headache a lot worse.

"Can you believe Professor Flitwick didn't include the softening charm? I thought for sure last week he had hinted it would be in there. He also brought up the properties of Alohomora but he didn't even mention Colloportus, which is quite ridiculous because when you think about it the two spells do go together."

"Hermione! Just stop you're giving me a headache." Harry shouted at her as they left their last exam and headed outside to enjoy the fresh air. "Sorry," he mumbled catching the look on her face, "but my scar just keeps hurting."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." She said immediately.

"I'm not ill, I think it means danger's coming…" Ron rolled his eyes at the both of them.

"Guys relax! The Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Fluffy took a bite out of Snape's leg last time he tried he's not going to be to eager to try again." Harry nodded but he had this feeling lurking in his head, that they were missing something.

"I'm sure it's just the exams Harry, I read though half my Transfiguration notes last night before I realized we had already done that exam." Hermione said trying, in a different way, to perk him up.

Harry nodded absentmindedly. They were right of course Hagird would never betray Dumbledore by telling someone how to get past Fluffy… but … what if?" 

He jumped to his feet and took of towards Hagrids sprinting as if his life depended on it.

"Where are you going? Ron said panting to catch up with him. Hermione was panting behind them.

"Trust me we have to go see Hagrid now!"

"Why?" Hermione asked finally catching up to them.

"Don't you think it's odd that what Hagrid wants more then anything is a dragon and then a stranger shows up and just happens to have one? Why didn't we see it before?"

"What?" Ron said extremely confused, but Harry had already come up to Hagrid's.

"Hey you lot, got time fer a drink?"

"Yes please!" Ron said heading towards Hagrid, Harry stopped him.

"No sorry Hagrid we're in a hurry, we have to ask you something. That night you won Norbert, what did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?" 

"I dunno, he left his cloak on." Hermione looked stunned and looked at Hagrid as if he was crazy. " It's not uncommon, yeh get a lot of funny lookin people in Hog's Head, he could'a easily been a dragon dealer.

"What did you talk to him about Hagrid?" Harry asked. "Did you mention you work at Hogwarts?"

"Mighta come up." Hagrid said softly trying to remember. "He… asked what I did, and I told im, bout all the creatures I look after… so I told him… an ' said I'd always really wanted was a dragon… an' then… well I can't remember to well cause he kept buyin me drinks… he told me he had a dragon egg an' we could play card fer it if I wanted… but he didn't just want ter give it out te anyone…so I told him after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Course he was interested in Fluffy, how many three – headed dogs d'yeh meet. So I told him, Fluffy's a piece of cake if you know how to calm him, just play him a bit o' music and he'll go right to sleep…" He suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he shouted. "Forget I said it! Where're yeh goin'?"

The trio had taken off running back up to the school only pausing to catch their breath in the entrance hall.

"We have to go to Dumbledore. Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and if it was Snape under that cloak… I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Where's his office?" They all looked at each other rather stupidly. They had never been told where exactly Professor Dumbledore's office was. Harry gave a loud groan.

"What are you three doing inside?" They wheeled around to see Minerva, carrying a large pile of transfiguration textbooks. The three exchanged swift looks. They had all come to admire Professor McGonagall and after staying with her they had no doubt she was their favorite teacher, but to tell her about this…" 

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said bravely. Minerva gave her a shrewd look over top of her glasses.

"Why?" She said slowly, as if she knew they were up to something. Hermione's eyes flicked over towards Harry, now what? Harry felt he could say nothing else.

"It's sort of a secret." He said softly but wished he hadn't at once, because her nostrils flared.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago." She said still looking at them curiously. Harry knew she suspected them of something , and if they hadn't been standing in the entrance hall she probably would have demanded to know what exactly the secret was.

"He's gone now?" Ron said shocked.

"But this is important." Harry continued pleading with Minerva to listen to them.

"Harry," She said slipping back to his first name. "What could you have to say that is more important then the Minister of Magic?"

"Look," he glanced at Ron and Hermione briefly and they nodded. "Professor – it's about the Sorcerer's stone—"

She had not been expecting that, the books she had been carrying tumbled out of her arms and she stared at them shocked. Sneaking out late didn't seem so bad now.

"How in the world do you know?" she started.

"Professor, we think … that S… that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." She continued to stare at them.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow." She lowered her voice as a group of fifth years walked by. "I don't know how you found out about the Stone but I can personally assure you it is protected well." 

"But professor!"

"I know what I'm talking about." She said shortly. She did not want them anywhere near the enchantments placed around the stone. "I suggest you go outside and enjoy the sunshine. And if I see any of you near that door, I will personally make sure you do not leave the room tonight." And she gathered her books and walked away.

"It's going to happen tonight." Harry whispered, once he was absolutely sure that she had gone. "He's going though tonight, he's already got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I just know it."

"But what can we—"

"Good afternoon." A dark voice said from behind them. Snape was standing there looking down at them. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said looking at them oddly.

"We… we were just…" Hermione started.

"You might want to be more careful, people might think you're up to something." He got an odd smile on his face. "Gryffindor can't afford to lose anymore points can they." He glared at them one last time and walked in the direction of the staff room. They headed as if they had started to go outside. They stopped once he disappeared from view.

"Right here's what we've got to do." He whispered to them. "One of us is going to keep an eye on Snape."

"That'll be you Hermione." Ron said.

"Why me?"

"Isn't it obvious. 'Oh Professor Flitwick, I think I got question fourteen b wrong'…"

"Oh shut up." She said but she headed towards the staff room.

"And we're going to stay outside the third-floor corridor." Harry said and they sprinted up the stairs. It didn't work though as soon as they reached the door, Professor McGonagall showed up and lost her temper.

"In my quarters now!" She said quietly. They moved quickly, when she went that soft it meant she was really mad. She marched them up those stairs and into her quarters without another word. Harry had rarely ever seen her this mad before. She sat them both down on the couch and glared at them with disappointment and anger. It didn't help that Ron was fidgeting, Harry dug his elbow into his side.

"Well?" Minerva said looking at them. "What did I just tell you?"

"Not to go near the door?" Ron asked.

"Precisely." She glared. "And where did you go?"

"To the door." They said together. Is this what it's like when Fred and George make Mum mad, Ron thought wildly.

"Do I even want to know where Hermione is?"

"She went to find Professor Flitwick, she was worried because she got a question wrong on the exam." Minerva glared at them again. It was easy enough to see if this was true.

"Do you remember what else I said earlier?" They both shook their heads and looked at the floor. "I said if I caught you by the door I would make sure you wouldn't leave this room tonight." They both looked horrified.

"But exams just ended—"

"We didn't do anything—"

"Be thankful I'm not giving you detention for sneaking around in the forbidden corridor!" She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to calm herself down. "You will stay in my quarters for the rest of tonight, and I will personally place a charm on your door that will tell me if you cross the threshold of that room… Don't even try to tell me that not fair Ron. I'm doing it for your own safety." She glanced at the clock that hung in the quarters, "I will be grading exams in my office, I will see you if you leave." And she strode out the door. Ron whistled when she left.

"I don't think I've ever seen her that mad." He said looking at Harry. Harry agreed. Even when she had caught Hermione and him at the astronomy tower she hadn't looked quite that mad. But then he grew angry. Who was she to lock them in here? They were trying to save lives; they were trying to stop Voldemort from coming back! They didn't deserve to be treated like five year olds in time out! Harry shared these views with Ron who nodded in complete agreement.

"At least Hermione is still on Snape's tail." However no sooner then he had said that then Hermione strolled in.

"I'm sorry Harry!" she cried. "Snape came outside the staff room and asked me why I was there and I told him I was waiting for Professor Flitwick and he went and got him. By the time I had asked Flitwick the question Snape had disappeared." She said down in between them on the couch.

"Well that settles it." Harry said standing up. "I'm going out tonight and I'm going to try to get the Stone first."

"You're mad!" Ron cried.

"You can't Harry it's dangerous."

"Not to mention how are you suppose to get past the lioness with her claws bared." Ron said pointing towards the door to Minerva's study.

"Don't you understand! If Snape gets the Stone, Voldemort will be back. You've all heard about what it was like last time, if he takes over their won't be a Hogwarts to come back to, it'll be some sort of school for the dark arts!"

"I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say will stop me." He glared at them.

"Alright Harry." Hermione whispered glancing at the door, but it was sound proof, McGonagall hadn't heard a word.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak, I'm lucky I got it back." The cloak had appeared at the end of his bed about a week ago with a note taped on it "just in case".

"But will the cloak cover all of us?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" Harry said staring at them.

"You didn't really think that we'd let you go it alone did you?" Hermione said. "I'd better start looking though my books."

"But if we're caught you two will be expelled too."

"Not if I can help it Filtwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve on my exam, they're not throwing me out after that."

"But what are we going to do about the charm?" Ron asked. Harry looked stumped and Hermione confused.

"What charm?" she asked having missed Minerva mini lecture at the boys.

"In order to make sure we stay in the room she's placing a charm on the door that tells her when we enter and leave a room." Harry said suddenly very grumpy. How in Merlin's name were they suppose to get past that? Hermione frowned hard and sat back down on the couch.

"But can the spell tell the difference between entering and leaving?" She asked them both.

"I don't believe so, she just said if we crossed it." Hermione suddenly broke into a huge grin.

"I have a plan, it's mad and risky but it just might work." They leaned in and listened to Hermione's plan.

"If that works I'll be amazed." Ron said. "Are you sure?" But Hermione had glint in her eyes. She was determined to make it work.

"It's risky, extremely risky but it just might work." Harry said grinning.

_**HAHAHA! I bet you all hate me right now. I hadn't planned to update this next but it came to me easier then the other stories. However because I know that you'll be asking Cats in the Cradle and Rewriting the future, will have a new chapter up next week or sooner. I'm halfway done with both of them. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_**I'm done done done! With my first semester of college! 17 credits done! Next semester is 19… but 7 of those are music so I should be alright! Now I'm pleased to tell you I have 6 weeks of nothing! Except my jobs, but I consider that nothing, because football season is slowing down so I won't be working at much. I wrote this in one day so I hope you like it! And for those who were wondering cats in the cradle is next, but because I left this at a cliffhanger I thought I'd update this first. This stories almost done!**_

_**Disclaimer: If you still believe I own anything your mistaken. **_

"Okay you have my wand and my robe right?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry, who was holding the invisibility cloak tightly.

"Yes Hermione we have everything." Ron said holding both up to show her.

"Okay yes and you know plan B right?"

"Yes now go!" Harry whispered fiercely. "Snape could be halfway to the stone and back by now!"

"Alright I'm going! Get back into bed you know the signal." They both jumped back into their respective beds while Hermione took a deep breath and pushed the door to their bedroom open stepping out into the hall.

She felt a huge wave of magic rush over her as she passed though the doorway. By the time she had placed both feet into the hallway the magic was gone and she could hear Minerva getting out of bed. Preparing herself she yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes she was just reaching for the bathroom door when Minerva came out into the hallway glaring at her.

Minerva sighed as she leaned against the headboard of her bed. She was completely exhausted. Even covering for Albus for a day was tiring. Not to mention the fact that somehow Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to find out about the sorcerers stone. Some of the teachers don't even know about the stone. Heaven help us if Sybil found out, she thought sarcastically. Minerva sighed again. She had hoped she wouldn't have had to force them to stay in the room but they left her no choice! They had no idea what was beyond the trap door and she was not about to let her cubs hurt themselves through ignorance. If it meant locking them in their room so be it.

She picked up a copy of Transfiguration Today that had been sitting on her bedside table. Correcting a few mistakes in this should take her mind off of the kids for a couple minutes. She was about ten minutes in to consulting the magazine when a wave of magic over fell her. Of course she thought, throwing the magazine aside and grabbing her dressing gown. Pulling it on she mumbled curses under her breath prepared to make the trio feel her wrath. But to her shock it was only Hermione rubbing her eyes and looking up at Minerva.

"Why are you up young lady?" Minerva said glaring. If this was some plot about the Sorcerers stone again…

"I needed to use the toilet." Internally Minerva scolded herself. She had never thought the one of them would have to use the toilet. She wasn't about to let Hermione see that though.

"Why didn't you go before bed?" Minerva asked

"Because I didn't have to then!" Hermione was doing a little hop, skip movement. "I woke up and had to pee, and I didn't know if I should try because I knew you had put something on the door but then I couldn't hold it in and…"

"Fine just go." Minerva said pushing Hermione into the door. Hermione flashed her a quick smile and went into the loo.

Minerva highly suspicious of all this peeked into the trio's bedroom but there were Ron and Harry fast asleep on their beds. Ron's rat was even sitting on his head, which made Minerva cringe a bit.

She leaned against the wall and sighed a breath of relief, all her cubs were safe and sound, well two out of the three. Now that she knew all Hermione needed to do was use the restroom she felt a little ridiculous. Hermione hadn't been doing anything wrong at all. Truth be told it had shocked Minerva greatly to see Hermione out of bed and not Harry or Ron. She knew she should judge them as their own separate people but she could just remember all the sleepless nights James Potter had caused her, not to mention Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Though Bill and Charlie were nothing compared to their twin brothers. But Hermione was her good girl, the studious one, and although she would never tell anyone her favorite. Harry and Ron were becoming favorites too, not that she'd ever let them get away with anything because of that, she wasn't Severus after all. They like many other students over the years had find a way into her heart. She just wished she could show them that. The sound of running water jolted her out of her thoughts. She had forgotten briefly that she had been waiting for Hermione to come out.

"Are you done? No more nightly excursions?" Minerva asked.

"I think I can hold anything else in till the morning." Hermione turned towards the door and Minerva made to follow her in when Hermione turned back around.

"Professor you know we don't try to get into trouble right?" Minerva groaned. What in the world does she say to that?

"So it just finds you?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow. Hermione nodded.

"Yes remember the troll?" Hermione said before slapping her hands across her mouth. Minerva knelt down to Hermione's level.

"I thought you went looking for the troll?" Minerva asked, "Don't lie to me." She followed up when Hermione nodded. "Talk." Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Some kids had said some mean things to me, I was upset so stayed in the loo the rest of the day. I had just started to come out of the stall when I looked up and saw the troll. I screamed, a couple of seconds later Ron and Harry stormed in and beat it the same way they told you. I didn't want them to get in trouble after they had saved me so I told you I went looking for it instead. That was how we became friends…" Hermione mumbled the last part but Minerva picked it up loud and clear. She placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Hermione first of all don't lie to me like that again." Hermione nodded. "Second, you should always tell the truth. If you had told me that story when it happened I wouldn't have taken any points from Gryffindor. Yes Harry and Ron broke the rules, but they did it for a noble clause, sometimes rules are overlooked when it comes to more important things… understand?" Hermione nodded.

"I think so." She yawned sleepily. "Good night Professor." Hermione wrapped her arms around Minerva and gave her a hug, which was returned by Minerva with a smile.

"Good night Hermione." Minerva stood to go back to her room. She felt the magic pulse the room again and she looked back at the empty hallway tiredly. I think I'll save the rest of the magazine for another day.

They stood silently until they heard the door shut, and even then they remained still for a couple of seconds. The trio shuffled towards the door and came out into the main hallway.

"Bloody hell I can't believe that worked!" Ron said rather loudly.

"SHH! Be quiet." Hermione whispered, accepting her robe and wand from Harry. "There could be a teacher just around the corner." They set off towards the third floor. "And of course it worked it was my idea after all." Ron made a face behind her head.

"Quiet, we're here." Harry said.

"Alohomora." Hermione whispered pushing the door open. Harry slowly began to play the little flute Hagrid had given him for Christmas and right away the giant dog's three heads began to droop. Stuffing the cloak away, Ron and Hermione ran and opened up the trap door, which led seemingly into darkness.

"Well that's nice. Want to go first Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No I do not!" She cried. Harry tapped Ron on the back of the head pointed to himself and then the trap door.

"You want to go are you sure? Give Hermione the thing then." Harry passed it off to Hermione as quick as he could and she began to play.

"Okay, I'm going to jump, if I don't give the clear or something happens, go get Hedwig and send a letter to Dumbledore that's our last hope. Wish me luck." And he lowered himself down into the trapdoor and fell, landing with a soft thump.

"Are you alright?" Ron yelled.

"Yeah it's fine there's something soft here to break the landing." A couple seconds later Ron fell down beside him. "Come on Hermione." She soon followed landing on the other side of Ron, who grinned.

"Lucky this plant thing's here." Ron said smiling.

"Lucky? Look at the two of you!" She struggled and reached the wall. The boy's hadn't noticed the plant had wrapped around their legs. Ron screamed and Harry was desperately trying to reach his wand.

"Be quiet! This is devil's snare, I'm trying to remember how to defeat it. Oh… what did Professor Sprout say… it likes damp and dark…"

"So light a fire!" Harry shouted.

"But there's no wood." She said looking around madly.

"Hermione are you a witch or not!" Ron yelled. She pulled her wand out and began shooting her blue bell flames at the plant. Which withered its hold on the two boys allowing them to crawl over and meet her.

"Good thing you pay attention to Herbology Hermione." Harry said panting.

"And good thing Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis. 'There's no wood' honestly." Hermione went bright red and glared at him. They walked along the hallway into the next room. A bunch of birds were flying above them. Hermione strode over the door and tried to unlock it, but to no avail.

"Maybe these birds have something to do with it." Ron said. Harry looked at them sharply.

"There not birds they're key's!" He said excited. "One of these must open the door."

"But there must be a thousand key's up there, how are we going to find the right one?" Hermione asked. Ron examined the doorknob.

"We're looking for one a bit old fashioned, most likely silver like the handle."

"I see it!" Harry shouted a few seconds later. "The one with the broken wing! But how…" And then he saw them. Three broomstick, old and falling apart, but still broomsticks lying on the other wall. "It's too easy." Harry whispered.

"This one will be easy, you're the youngest seeker in a century." Ron said.

"Yeah but I'll need help." He handed Ron and Hermione the other brooms. "Hermione stay low keep it from coming to close to the ground. Ron you fly up and keep it pushed down. Then I'll catch it from there." They took off, Hermione a little wobbly, and assumed their positions. Ron and Hermione circling above and below while Harry weaved his way through the thousands of keys to get the old sliver one. Finally he managed to pin it against the wall. Flying back down they unlocked the door and raced into the next room that lit up as soon as they walked in.

It was a chessboard and they had no problem realizing whose challenge they were about to face. Ron turned and looked at them.

"Okay it's obvious what we have to do here and since you two are no good at chess…"

"No by all means go right ahead." Harry said letting Ron lead.

It didn't take Ron long to place them into the chessboard and the game begin. They all got their first scare when their other knight was taken. It hadn't occurred to them that it may have been a game of wizard's chess. None of them spoke except for Ron but it was thought among all of them that Ron had to protect the queen, but also himself, Harry and Hermione. It didn't appear that they'd have a problem. Ron played confidently taking as many of their players as they did. everything looked to be in their favor until there was only a couple of pieces left.

"We're nearly there," Ron muttered suddenly. "let me think – let me think…"

The white queen turned her blank face toward him.

"Yes… It's the only way… I've got to be taken."

"No!" Harry and Hermione shouted.

"That's chess." He snapped. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I make my move and she'll take me – that leaves you free to take the king, Harry!"

"But—"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron—"

"Look if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!" There was no alternative. Harry nodded. Ron stepped forward and the white queen struck Ron hard across the head with her giant stone arm. He crashed to the ground and stopped moving.

"What if he's—" Hermione started.

"He'll be all right." Harry said stepping forward to win the game. They both immediately ran to Ron who they were thankful to see was breathing deeply as though he was asleep. "What do you think is next?"

"We've had Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall and Hagrid. That just leaves Quirrell's spell and Snape's." They reached another door. Harry pushed it open.

A troll larger than the one that they had fought on Halloween lay in front of them. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief seeing the lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one." Harry whispered and they stepped over it and went into the next room.

The moment they entered the room a fire appeared behind them. A bright purple fire that swayed back and forth as if the wind was hitting it. Fire surrounded the other doorway too, a black flame. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione said striding over to the table where a plethora of bottle lay. They both bent over the paper and read the riddle on it. Harry looked baffled at the end of it. Hermione however was beaming.

"This is amazing Harry! It isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever!"

"But so will we?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, just give me a minute." She started walking up and down the line of bottles. She couldn't help smiling as she did this; this was nothing more then a puzzle. She loved puzzles, and everything to solve it was on this little piece of paper. Wishing she had a quill to jot down notes, she made due with pointing at them. Finally after checking herself twice she turned back to Harry.

"The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire- toward the stone."

Harry went and picked up the bottle. "There's hardly enough for one swallow, which will get us back?" She pointed to bottle all the way on the right end. "Okay you take that… Listen to me, get back and get Ron. Grab the brooms and fly out of the trap door. Go get Hedwig and send a message to Dumbledore, we probably should have done that originally but we need him now. I may be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him."

"What if You-Know-Who is there?" She asked.

"Well I got lucky once, maybe I'll get lucky again." She dashed at him and threw her arms around him.

"Hermione!"

"You're a great wizard Harry."

"Not as good as you." He said blushing.

"Me books, cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be careful!" She stepped away and drank from the bottle shuddering.

"It's not poison is it?"

"No but it's cold like ice." She waved goodbye and walked though the door. Not wasting anytime she leap over the troll's giant arm and walked back into the chess room.

"Wake up Ron!" She said slapping his face. No luck, he didn't budge. Running into the key room she grabbed the most dependable looking broom and ran back. She rolled Ron on top of the broom and slowly climbed on behind him. She held Ron in place with one hand and gripped the broom tightly with the other. She glided them out of the key room into where the devil's snare was still recovering. The trapdoor was still open and she heard Fluffy panting above her. Not trusting her ability to zoom out before he would get them, she managed to grab Harry's flute out her pocket. Holding it in her mouth she blew notes into it until she heard Fluffy fall down. How she managed to get though the trapdoor without dropping Ron she'll never know, but she flew out and collapsed into the corridor. Planning to leave Ron there for the moment and go grab Hedwig, she was very shocked when Professor Dumbledore appeared running down the hallway.

He looked very shocked to see them in the hallway.

"Harry's gone after him hasn't he?" Dumbledore asked, and all Hermione could do was nod. Dumbledore looked at both of them quickly. "Get him to the Hospital wing now." And Dumbledore ran into Fluffy's room. Hermione did not have to be told twice. She managed to guide the broomstick like a horse all the way to the hospital wing. She dropped Ron on a bed, heart hammering and ran to knock on Madam Pomfrey's door. The matron looked at Hermione in confusion, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Miss Granger what are you—"

"There's no time! I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey but you have to help Ron." Hermione pulled her to the bed that Ron was on and immediately Madam Pomfrey got to work. Hermione perched herself on the bed next to Ron and watched Madam Pomfrey work silently. After a couple of minutes Madam Pomfrey finally spoke.

"What happened?" Hermione blushed and glanced down.

"Chessboard… Sorcerer's stone…Ron got hit" She mumbled softly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Madam Pomfrey's eye's widen in shock.

"I don't want to hear anymore." Hermione nodded mutely and stared at her shoes. Suddenly the hospital wing doors flew open and Professor Dumbledore strode into the hospital wing holding Harry gently in his arms.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted and she ran at Professor Dumbledore who lowered Harry onto the bed across from Ron. "Is he alright?" Hermione asked staring at Harry concerned.

"I'm sure under Madam Pomfrey's care he will make a full recovery." Professor Dumbledore stood up and whispered something. Hermione watched in wonder as a beautiful red bird appeared in a ball of fire near Dumbledore. The bird looked at Dumbledore, who nodded, and then as quickly as it appeared the bird was gone.

"What was that?" Hermione said wondering aloud. Professor Dumbledore chuckled softly at her face.

"Fawkes is my phoenix, Miss Granger. He has been my consent companion for many years. He is also very useful for delivering quick messages." He stared deeply at Hermione over his glasses. "However I do believe it's time you and I have a talk." He turned briefly. "Madam Pomfrey, may I bother you for the use of your office?"

"Go right ahead." She said waving her wand in many complex movements over Harry.

"Thank you Poppy, lets have a chat Hermione." The Headmaster turned back and led Hermione into the office. All Hermione could think was how much trouble she was about to get into.

_**Let me know what you think! And Review!**_

_**Plus Happy Hanukah, Merry Chirstmas, Happy Kwanza or whatever you celebrate! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Yeah! I'm trying to update all my stories every Sunday, a different story every week. Next week Cats in the Cradle, week after Camp Jane Austen. Because there is only a chapter or two left in this story I'll be holding off of updating rewriting the future until then. That way I should be able to type up more chapters. Also Ravens lost, I'm sad but there's always next year.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything? **_

Minerva McGonagall was having a rather good sleep. One of those sleeps where when you wake up you just feel completely refreshed. However she wouldn't be able to wake up that way. She awoke, roughly, around one in the morning to see a large red bird perched on her stomach.

"Go away Fawkes." The bird did not move from its perch but instead began squawking loudly. "Fine, fine I'm getting up what does Albus want?" She asked the bird. Albus had woken her up this way more then once before, normally for very trivial things. Fawkes squawked again and flew out of the room. Sighing she grabbed her dressing gown and followed the bird out. "If Albus has misplaced his pensieve again it can wait til morning!" she told the bird angrily. When Fawkes stopped in front of the children's bedroom and sang softly her heart began to race. What had happened? She opened the door and rushed in, only to discover empty beds. Her heart sank and she hurried to pull back the curtains around Hermione's bed, only to discover that it to was empty. How could this have happened, she thought, how could they have left, the spell on the door would have alerted her if they left the room. Oh my goodness they went after the stone!

"Fawkes tell me they didn't go after the stone. Please!" She begged. The bird sung softly and extended his tail feathers for Minerva to hold onto. She wasted no time, and grabbed on, disappearing in a flash of red fire.

Hermione's mind was in complete disarray. Was Harry all right? What had happened? How did Professor Dumbledore know they went after the stone? What was going to happen to them? Were they going to be expelled? All this ran rapid though her head as she took a seat in Madam Pomfrey's office, she was itching to ask questions. Professor Dumbledore sat down behind her desk and stared at Hermione for a long time.

"Miss Granger I know you're scared and nervous, but you need to calm down. You aren't in any danger and you aren't in any trouble, at least with me." He said seeing her shocked face. "However, I need you to tell me what happened. Could you start with how you found out about the stone"? She nodded, slightly dejected, and began talking. She told him everything, from when Harry had noticed how Hagrid acted about the break in at Gringotts, to how they had gotten through all the obstacles.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore said after being silent for what seemed like a very, very long time. "And how did you manage to sneak out of Professor McGonagall's quarters?" She blushed deeply at that knowing it was she who had tricked Minerva.

"When I came out of the loo, Minerva started walking back into her room, and instead of I going back in our room, the boys came out and we hid. Minerva felt the spell go off because she assumed I had gone back in."

"Yes, and I assume you had some help from a certain cloak of Harry's" Professor Dumbledore said pulling the cloak out and passing it to Hermione. "That fell out in all the action and I'd think Mr. Potter would rather not lose it."

"Sir?" Hermione questioned.

"I was the one who gave it back to Mr. Potter Ms. Granger, and as long as you only use it for noble reasons, I see no reason to give it back to it's rightful owner. Or in this case having his friend hold it for him, while he is ill"

"Sir? Is Harry going to be alright?"

"Mr. Potter is going to make a fine recovery I'm sure. He experienced some slight burns, and his magic has been depleted. So he'll most likely be unconscious for the next couple of days but I'm sure he'll be fine. Quirrel only gave him some trouble right before I was able to reach him."

"Qurriel? Not Snape?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Snape Miss Granger, and while I must admit from your point of view it would seem likely that it was Professor Snape who was after the stone, however since the beginning of the year Qurriel has been after the Stone. Professor Snape is someone to be trusted my dear, always remember that, even if he isn't the kindest fellow." Hermione nodded, still processing this information. "And if the talking I hear outside is any indication it would seem as if Minerva has finally joined us. Let us go greet her shall we." Hermione didn't move even as Dumbledore stood and left the desk.

"Miss Granger?"

"Do I have to go out? She's going to hate me for what I did." Hermione said softly. Dumbledore smiled kindly.

"Now I know for a fact that she could never hate you….but" he added seeing that Hermione was about to butt in. "She will be angry yes." Hermione slumped in her seat.

"We never wanted to make her mad. That's why we tried to tell her, but she didn't believe us, and the boys were going to go regardless. I couldn't abandon them, and we couldn't let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named come back!"

"Call him Voldemort Ms. Granger, fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. And yes, you did go to Minerva first and she is partially to blame for this. She should have let you explain everything you knew. And she should have sent me a message straight away. And although you three are the heroes of the day, you did break rules, and trusts. There were other ways you could have gone about the Stone. You could have sent me a letter directly, telling me everything. You could have continued to press Professor McGonagall about the Stone. Yes… I know how she gets when she's angry, and I know you were trying to spare her that but that doesn't atone for what you three did." Hermione hung her head again. It all seemed so obvious now. "However I do not wish to keep this blame game continuing all night. We could even say this was entirely my fault, because I thought the Stone would be safe here. I will have a talk with Minerva tonight, or rather this morning, about what you all went through tonight. You were exceptional brave tonight Ms. Granger, as well as Misters Weasley and Potter. That should be commended, not many your age could do what you three did tonight." He added on causing Hermione to blush slightly. "I feel your long night is not quite over yet but I ask you to just keep in mind how Professor McGonagall might be feeling when you talk all right?"

"Yes sir." She said thoroughly chastised but slightly happier due to the complement. She followed him out of the hospital wing in silence.

When Minerva opened her eyes after grabbing onto Fawkes she gasped when she noticed she was in the hospital wing.

"Minerva!" Pomfrey said hurrying over. Minerva stormed past her as soon as she saw the boys lying on the hospital beds.

"Poppy please tell me they're okay." Minerva asked her voice quivering. She pushed Ron's hair back to check for any bruises or injuries and repeated this on Harry. Not that she could see very well because she had left her glasses on her nightstand.

"They will be fine and make a full recovery." Poppy said to her relief. "Mr. Weasley was knocked out by one of your chessmen." Minerva let out a breath at that. The blows delivered by the chessmen were designed to knock out an enemy for 24 hours, enough time to be captured, because whenever someone entered the trapdoor an alert went off to the Headmaster. The reason, Minerva later learned, that Dumbledore was able to arrive in time. "Mr. Potter," Poppy continued. "Has suffered some 1st degree borderline second degree burns on his hands," she nodded to the hands that where nicely wrapped. "The main thing wrong with him is that he is magically drained. I don't' know what occurred, but he's lost some magic and he'll be asleep for a couple of days just waiting for it to fix itself."

"Thank heavens it wasn't anything to serious." Minerva said softly. "If they had met the wrong end of that dog, or troll, or even the devils snare they could of…" Minerva couldn't even finish the sentence. "Where's Hermione?" She finally asked, noticing that the brown haired girl was not lying on a bed.

"In my office with Albus." Poppy said looking over her shoulder. "They've been in there almost 10 minutes, and don't worry there's not a mark on her." Minerva sighed again and grabbed hold of both boys' hands while she waited. Her cubs were fine, well almost perfectly fine. Her kids were okay. However even as she thought that she started to get a little angry, they had snuck out when she had warned them not to and look what happened! This was exactly why she hadn't wanted them near the stone, now her boys were hurt. She didn't care what the reasons were, they shouldn't have disobeyed her! When the door to Poppy's office opened up, she was back on her feet quick as a whip. She immediately went to Hermione bent down and front of her.

"Are you all right?" She asked perhaps a bit to sharply because Hermione nodded and ran to hide behind Harry's bed. "Hermione come back—" Albus cut her off with a hand on her shoulder and led her into the office. He proceeded to relay to her what had transpired down through the trapdoor. When she emerged she was slightly calmer then when she entered, but not by much. At least now she knew what exactly had happened. Though Albus had warned her to watch her temper, something she scoffed at. Hermione was sitting cross-legged on the end of Ron's bed, while Poppy hovered over Harry to try and help speed his recovery process along. When Minerva came back out Hermione immediately looked away proceeded to look anywhere else. At least she feels guilty, Minerva thought, ignoring the slight pain at the fact that Hermione wouldn't even look at her.

"Time to go Hermione, you can come see them tomorrow morning." Minerva said after talking briefly again with Poppy. That caused Hermione to stare at her.

"But… but... I thought?" She babbled.

"You are perfectly fine, there is no reason for you to spend the night in the hospital wing." And I need one of my cubs close by me tonight, she thought.

"But…" Hermione started again.

"You've had a long night Ms. Granger you need to go get a good nights sleep." Dumbledore said warmly. His eyes had finally regained their twinkle. Hermione stood up slowly and walked towards the door. Minerva waved goodbye to her colleagues, grabbed Hermione's hand and walked down to her quarters. They didn't say a word to each other as they walked down the 3 flights of stairs. When Minerva finally reached her quarters, she sat Hermione down on the sofa and told her to stay there. Minerva felt that anger begin to come back up so she needed to get away. Hermione sat perfectly still, legs draw to her chest waiting not knowing what she was waiting for. Was Minerva going to take away more house points? Was she going to kick her out? Make her stay with another teacher? That hurt Hermione even more then the others. She picked at her torn pajamas; and poked the little scratch's the devils snare had left, and the bruise that was forming on her face from a stupid key flying in her face. She hadn't noticed these marks before, she had been so focused on everything else that was happening. She didn't even notice Minerva enter the room again until she spoke.

"Well?" Minerva asked, making the girl jump. "Do you have any thing to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry?" She said softly.

"You're sorry for what?" Minerva asked. "For sneaking out? For breaking the rules? For scaring me half to death!" She started pacing around the room. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? That bloody bird comes and wakes me up only for me to discover that all three of my kids are missing! Not to mention you tricked me so you could sneak out! What was all that speech about trouble finding you about, because it certainly seems to me that you found that trouble…"

"We tried to tell you." Hermione injected.

"Yes, and that is why I put a charm on the door! It was to dangerous to sneak into the trapdoor, just look at Harry and Ron, they're in the hospital wing right now!" Minerva continued. "I expected better from you Hermione! There were other things you could have done! There was no reason for you to go after the Stone yourself!"

"Yes there was!" Hermione shouted crying. "We had to stop Voldemort because you didn't believe us!" She stood up and face Minerva. "If we hadn't done anything he would have gotten the Stone and come back to life, and a lot more people would have been in danger!" She shouted and ran past Minerva into the bedroom slamming the door shut.

Minerva stood there for a couple of minutes to allow herself to cool down. Hermione's words swirled around in her head. 'we had to stop Voldemort… a lot more people would have been in danger' 'you didn't believe us!'. Hermione was right, she knew the girl was right but she couldn't have them think it was okay to sneak off like that. She had sworn she wouldn't show them any favoritism, but she thought sadly, maybe it was time she did. At least in private situations.

Minerva walked into the kids bedroom and slowly opened the curtains around Hermione's bed. The girl was face down crying onto the bed, and it hurt Minerva more then anything to know she had caused this.

"I'm sorry." Minerva said placing a hand on Hermione's head running her fingers through her hair. Hermione ignored her but Minerva noticed her cries had died down a bit, so she sat down on the bed. "I'm the adult here, I shouldn't have shown my anger around you, and scolded you the way I had, it could have waited until the morning. When we would have both been more calm." Hermione was still sniffing.

"Then why didn't you?" Hermione mumbled into her pillow.

"Because I was scared and worried. I had been so afraid that something had happened to you three. I wanted to make sure you were safe but my anger took over my fear. And I hadn't expected you to do something like that, I expected more from you." Minerva said quietly, but Hermione heard every word.

"Well why?" Hermione said finally sitting up. "You said that before. Why do you expect more from me? You wouldn't be yelling like this at Harry or Ron!" She was crying again. "Why, why, why! I'm no different from Harry or Ron!" Hermione shouted and something in Minerva snapped.

"Yes you are! You're my good girl, my smart one! You're like me! You weren't supposed to get your self into these situations! You're not like the boys, they come from families of pranksters and adventurers but you're…" Minerva trailed off and put her head in her hand. "…like me… And I probably would have done the same thing when I was your age." She finished rather lamely. And as much as she hated to admit it, but it was true. She would have, and still would do almost anything for the people she loved. She barely even registered Hermione stop crying.

"So why did you get so upset?" Hermione whispered. Minerva gave a sarcastic laugh.

"I… I honesty don't know. Part of me says it was because I would have done the same thing…but" she paused here and made Hermione look at her. "I was so worried, the roles reversed on me, I was never worried about myself when I did those things for my friends, and I knew that you probably wouldn't be worried about yourself, and that scared me because I worry about you getting hurt, and about the boys…and…I've just gotten used to you three being here, I'm not ready to give it up that fast." She finished. She cursed herself when she felt tears fall down her eyes, if it wasn't bad enough she'd basically just told Hermione that she loved the girl. The poor girl is never going to look at her the same; she's just going to think of her as her crazy professor.

But she felt a tiny hand wipe away the tear.

"Don't cry Minerva, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but don't cry. Professor McGonagall doesn't cry." Hermione said. Minerva gave a little chuckle again and looked into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Yes she does dear, she just doesn't normally do it where others can see her." Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's face and wiped some of the girls tears away as well. Only when she saw Hermione wince did she stop, and notice the bruise that was forming. "Oh my goodness you are hurt. Poppy told me you weren't hurt." Minerva said rubbing her hand over the mark.

"I'm fine, just a couple scratches and this bruise." Hermione mumbled.

"You need to put something on them, that trapdoor isn't the cleanest place in the world." Only then did she actually look and notice that Hermione was still wearing her torn pajamas, which were covered in some dirt, mud and some slight dried blood. "In fact you need a bath."

"But it's almost two in the morning! " Hermione said.

"And you're dirty, I'll go get the bath going, you grab some other pajamas and come in when you're ready." Minerva sped up the process of getting the water into the tub by adding some water via her wand. When Hermione stumbled in, Minerva left her to her own device, asking her to come into Minerva bedroom afterwards so she could put some medicine on the cuts.

When Hermione padded into Minerva's bedroom roughly five minutes later, the professor had changed her clothes and had a couple potions and vials lying on the table beside the bed.

"Up here dear." Minerva said patting the bed. Hermione climbed up with a yawn, it was past two in the morning at that point. "I'm sorry I didn't notice you were hurt earlier dear. I didn't have my glasses on and…"

"You can't see anything up close without your glasses, I know." Hermione said holding her arms out for Minerva to put some salve on. "But I'm fine really."

"Better safe then sorry, that devils snare has been growing steadily all year down in that dungeon, it could be festering with disease." Hermione nodded sleepily. "So did everything actually happen the way Professor Dumbledore told me it did?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, I told him everything, of course I don't know what happened after I left Harry."

"Mmm, it seems I need to get Ron a new chess set then." Minerva said smiling at Hermione.

"Oh you did say that! Ron'll love that." Hermione said closing her eyes so Minerva could put the potion on her face. "Professor?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you mean what you said?" 

"About what dear?"

"That you expected more from me… because… because I'm like you?" Hermione asked curiously, opening her eyes to stare at Minerva.

"Yes…" Minerva said after a couple moments pause. "You act a lot like I did at your age, and you are very much like me in general. I suppose I was being selfish by expecting you to act differently because of that." Minerva paused to sigh. "Now I do expect the boys to behave as well, I'd like to make that clear to you Hermione, that even if I expect different outcomes you will be treated the same as the boys." Hermione was quiet she continued staring at Minerva. Finally Minerva decided to throw caution to the wind and continue. "I do care about you Hermione, you and the boys, very much." She finished looking at Hermione with sincerity.

Hermione didn't say a word and lunged at Minerva hugging her tightly. Minerva wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her tightly, deeply relieved.

"We like you a lot to." Hermione whispered. "Though the boys would probably deny it." Minerva smiled as she felt the girl snuggle deeper; she reached over and covered Hermione in the spare blanket.

"So since I'm your favorite you'll tell me how I did on my exam?" Hermione asked grinning at Minerva.

"First of all I never said you were my favorite." Minerva said smiling.

"it was implied." Hermione said happily.

"And…" Minerva said ignoring the smiling girl. "You are just going to have to wait like everyone else."

"Pleasssse I'm your favorite." Hermione wined. Minerva laughed.

"I am not Professor Snape young lady, you can wait just like everyone else."

"But Professor Flitwick told me I got a 112% on his exam!"

"My lips are sealed, and you need to get some sleep, your punishment begins tomorrow."

"What punishment?" Hermione cried. "That's not far how do you expect me to sleep now?"

"I expect you to sleep like a baby, go to bed." Minerva said.

"Alright." Hermione said wrapping herself back in the blanket and crawling into Minerva's bed.

"That's not what I meant." Minerva said halfheartedly but she crawled in next to the girl. "You're lucky I like you girlie."

"Of course you do I'm your favorite! Good night Minerva." Hermione mumbled snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"Sleep tight baby." Minerva said before she fell back into a deep sleep.

_**First of all, please review! **_

_**Second just thought I'd let you know this chapter was completely done except for the last 2 pages by Tuesday. And then the only time I could type was when the 90's on Nick were on and All That and Kenan and Kel is very distracting!**_

_***Third, I've been writing a new story. Now it's not coming anytime soon, it won't be until I completely finish it. However it requires a lot of work on my part, and knowledge. So I'm looking for two different people to read the first chapter of this and tell me if you think it's worth pursuing. Now I'd like if someone from Great Britain be one of the one's to read this, as odd as that sounds. But that's all you're getting out of me. If anyone is interested please send me a private message. Please and Thank you!**__*****_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Surprise! This took me to long to write and I'm sorry about the daily, some of my excuses are at the bottom. Please read!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did it probably expired by now**_

Minerva awoke to her face planted in a pile of bushy brown hair. She smiled softly and looked over at Hermione who was still fast asleep, cocooned into a little ball. Minerva gave the girl a little kiss on the head before slowly getting out of the bed and making her way to the kitchen.

"Twinky?" She whispered and with a pop the house-elf appeared in front of her.

"Yes Mistress?"

"Can you bring up some breakfast for two please? In about ten minutes." Minerva told the elf.

"Yes Mistress, I will be doing that. Anything else?"

"No that's all, thank you Twinky" Minerva said and the house-elf disappeared with another pop. Minerva slowly began to work on making coffee when she heard a shuffling behind her. She turned around and Hermione stumbled into the room, yawning widely with the little blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Good morning little one." Minerva said brightly. Hermione mumbled a greeting and sat down at the table.

"It's too early." She told Minerva resting her head on the table.

"Well I did try to let you sleep in a couple minutes longer." Minerva said pulling two mugs out of the cupboard. "Do you want some hot chocolate, I was going to make myself some coffee?"

"Yes please"

"With cinnamon?"

"Yes please" Hermione said finally pulling her head up to smile at Minerva.

"How in the world did you end up liking cinnamon in your hot chocolate?" Minerva asked her young student.

"My fourth grade teacher use to make it like that." Hermione said happily taking the mug from Minerva. "It makes it taste so much better."

"You're an odd little girl" Minerva said joining Hermione at the little table. The food appeared on the table a second later. They dug in happily.

"Can I go see Harry and Ron after breakfast?"

"We can go see them briefly but after that we need to come back so you can begin you punishment." Minerva said answering Hermione in between mouthfuls of eggs.

"What's my punishment?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"I'm not going to tell you," Minerva said smirking over her glass at Hermione. "Now eat."

"Fine" Hermione said pouting, stabbing her egg until it burst. Minerva just rolled her eyes at her young students dramatics.

"Do try not to destroy the plate, in your quest to further kill your egg." She said dryly. No surprise Hermione ignored her.

After a quick trip to the hospital wing Hermione learned for the first time that Ron was due to wake up later that day, which cheered her up considerably. However there was still no word yet on when Harry would awaken. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem worried however, she said that Harry was resilient and that all his body needed was rest to make a full recovery.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked once she realized that they were not heading back to Minerva's quarters.

"We are heading to the staff room." Minerva answered calmly. Hermione frowned slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I have papers to grade and I focus best when I am grading in the staff room."

"But why am I going with you? Students aren't allowed in the staff room" Hermione stated.

"Because that is part of your punishment, you will be right by my side the next 24 hours."

"Oh" Hermione said softly. That wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. She was expecting to be locked in her room, forced to clean or even worse, get spanked or something similar.

"Hello Pomona, Filius" Minerva greeted as she walked into the staff room with Hermione behind her.

"Hello Minerva." Professor Sprout responded smiling at Hermione. "Hello Miss Granger, I heard you had quite an adventure last night?" Hermione blushed deeply and Minerva glared at her coworker.

"Hello Professor Sprout, hello Professor Flitwick." Hermione said softly glancing at the charms professor quizzically as he waved distractedly and went back to marking his papers.

"When he has almost finished all his grading, he does not like to be distracted." Minerva informed Hermione who nodded. "Why don't you go sit in that armchair while I grade." It wasn't a question.

"Can I read a book or anything?" Hermione asked quietly already dreading the answer.

"No you may not, go sit" Minerva said dismissing her.

Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Hermione sulked over to the chair, any novelty of being in the staff room clearly gone.

Pomona smirked at Minerva as the woman joined her two coworkers at the table.

"Have a fun night Minerva?" She asked chuckling.

"Oh hush, I don't think I've ever been more worried in my life…well at least I haven't been that worried in long time." She amended.

"So why is Ms. Granger with you then?" Pomona asked. "I assume the brief description that Albus gave this morning at breakfast is correct? That the trio went down into the trapdoor?"

"Well I don't know what exactly he told you but he does know what happened better then I do. Who did he tell?"

"Oh just Filius, Severus and I. Did Ms. Granger really remember how to destroy my devil's snare?"

"Yes, the little lass remembered you mentioning it in class and shot flames at it until it released the boys."

"She really does have an amazing memory, I only mention the Devil's Snare once in the beginning of the year, it's not even covered extensively until 4th year. I might have to give her extra credit on her exam, not that she needs it."

"Please don't, I don't want her to get the wrong impression. They broke the rules and she's being punished for it."

"Yes because a time out is such a big punishment." Pomona said sarcastically.

"Well that's only phase one of her punishment. I need you two to just completely ignore her while she is in here. Hermione loves attention, so if she asks you any questions just ignore her, if any other teachers come in here I'll inform them of this as well."

"Still not your best punishment Min."

"I have to agree with Pomona on this account Minerva," Filius said finally looking up from the essays he was grading. "Why aren't you making her scrub the floors or something?"

"Because my fellow colleagues, if I made her scrub the floors then she would just accept the punishment and finish it as quickly and diligently as she does with school work. Ron will be cleaning something when they are both out of the hospital wing. Cleaning wouldn't be as big of a deal to someone like Hermione or Harry, they grew up the muggle way so cleaning wouldn't be a big deal to them. With Hermione the trick is to make her believe she isn't being punished when she really is."

"And you think you can accomplish that just by ignoring her?" Filius asked.

"Well not entirely." Minerva said smirking and then she raised her voice and said: "Pomona how are your first year exams coming along? Finished yet?" She smirked as she heard the chair squeak slightly behind her.

"Oh almost done with them." Pomona continued in an even louder voice. "Your Gryffindors didn't do as well as I expected Minerva, and half of Slytherin did dreadful."

"Did you grade mine yet Professor Sprout?" Hermione asked from her chair. The teachers ignored her completely.

"Your Puffs did better on my exam then I expected Pomona there was about a EE average amongst them. I am disappointed in some Ravenclaws and Gryffindor's I expected more from them." Minerva responded.

"About the same with Charms, only a couple standouts but a good average all around. Doesn't seem like this batch has any special talents in Charms."

"I love Charms!" Hermione called out. Minerva smirked slightly at the other teachers and continued to ignore her student.

"Perhaps some students simply aren't as bright as we thought, so many of my own Gryffindor's did horrible on my exam. And that's not limited to only first years." This was outrageous statement on her part. She had finished the first year exams and they had all done rather well, as they had in the other subjects. However Hermione didn't need to know that.

"Same I thought some were very bright and it seems that we were just being fooled." Filius continued.

"A shame I'm sure. It's been some years since we've had a truly bright student enter these halls." Pomona finished. That did it for Hermione. Minerva started to respond to Pomona when the girl appeared at her elbow.

"Professor Sprout what about me I'm bright!" Hermione said looking directly at the herbology teacher. "And Professor Flitwick I did great on your exam." Minerva glared at the two teachers silently telling them not to laugh before fixating her glare on Hermione who slowly realized what she had done and looked at Minerva cautiously. Minerva pointed at the chair and glared at Hermione. Hermione frowned and stomped her foot.

"but I am!" Hermione insisted and before the girl even released what was going on Minerva had picked her up, carried her back to the chair and plopped her down without saying a word. "That's not fair, I'm not a little kid!" She said. Minerva continued to ignore her and rejoined her friends at the table.

"Well I hate to admit it but that was really fun" Pomona said. "Do you actually have work to do Minerva or did you just want to punish her some more?"

"Oh I finished grading yesterday." She said laughing and they all laughed loudly glancing briefly at Hermione who was pouting. And at that moment Professor Snape walked in looked at his laughing colleagues and the pouting girl.

"What did Granger do now?" He asked cuttingly. And Minerva couldn't help it she burst out laughing again. "By the way Minerva, Weasley woke up, Madam Pomfrey wished for me to inform you." That startled her out of her laughter.

"Thank you Severus for passing on that information." She said straightening up and grabbing her fake papers. "Hermione you may go on to the hospital wing I'll meet…." She didn't get to finish as Hermione ran out of the room away from the Professors, who promptly started laughing again. "you there" Minerva finished briefly.

"Well Minerva what did you do to the girl? Threaten to poison her?" Severus asked. It was actually hard to tell whether or not he was being sarcastic.

"Calm down Severus, she was just receiving her punishment for her actions last night." Minerva told him.

"And you actually punished her?" He asked. "I didn't think you'd punish any of Potter's little trio." He finished spiting slightly on Potter.

"Unlike you Severus I'm am perfectly capable of punishing children fairly when they do something wrong." She picked up her papers and stuffed them into her bag. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to the hospital wing, but before I do Pomona do you mind doing something for me?

"Of course not what do you want me to do?"

Minerva just smirked slightly.

"Ron!" Hermione cried as she ran into the hospital wing. He turned and looked over at her sleepily. Madam Pomfrey had obviously just finished with him as a group of potions rested on the table next to him.

"Hi Hermione!" He said happily and immediately asked: "What happened after I got hit?" She began to tell him but Madam Pomfrey yelled at him to finish drinking those potions. So Hermione filled him on everything she knew, it didn't take long. Ron wasn't all that happen that she had balanced him, unconscious, on a broomstick, but Hermione quickly managed to get him to shut up about it.

"So what have you done today? Is Professor McGonagall mad?" Hermione nodded.

"Maybe not so much now, but she was really mad last night. She yelled, I yelled…"

"You yelled at McGonagall?" Ron shouted clearly shocked.

"Shut up!" She said hitting him lightly in the arm. "Do you want the whole world to know?"

"Oh calm down, no one is in here except for us. Well and Harry" Ron said and the two friends glanced over at their best friend who was sleeping softly in the bed beside Ron. "When did you say Madam Pomfrey thought he'd wake up?" The hospital matron had long since left them to their own devices. She had cleared Ron to be released but warned them that they should wait until Minerva got there.

"She just said it would probably be a couple days, his magic core was depleted somehow. He used too much magic or something, but I don't know how. Or how he got those burns on his hands."

"Well then I guess he won't miss one of these." Ron said grabbing a chocolate frog from Harry's table. Throughout the day people had been dropping off sweets and letters for Harry, Ron had even gotten a letter or two when people found out he was in the hospital wing. "I might get Plotemy" Ron defended after seeing Hermione's glare.

"You're ridiculous."

"Yes, I agree taking treats from your unconscious friend does seem to be taking it a bit to far Ronald." Minerva said striding into the room with a bag under her arm.

"But I'm hungry." He defended himself. "I haven't eaten in almost 24 hours!"

"Poor baby" Minerva said rolling her eyes. But she gave the boy a hug. "I'm glad you're all right." 

"Yeah shouldn't I have gotten hurt worse after being hit by a stone knight?" He asked.

"You would have if those chess pieces had been designed to hurt, however they were charmed to only knock out the enemy for roughly 24 hours." Minerva told him.

"Oh… wish I had known that at the time." He frowned.

"And I wish three little kids had listened to me, and then one of you wouldn't be unconscious, you'd be full, and you young lady wouldn't have just embarrassed yourself in front of two professors." Hermione and Ron both looked guilty but Hermione frowned deeply.

"That was my true punishment wasn't it? You knew I wouldn't be able to sit still and not have my questions answered." She said pouting.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Minerva said smiling and feeling slightly sorry for the girl gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. Ron gasped at the show of affection Minerva gave Hermione but then giggled at Hermione's red pouting face. "Oh I wouldn't laugh Ronald you're getting punished to."

"What!" He shouted "But that's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair, as your head of house I am in charge of any punishment you receive for breaking the rules. Once we're done with a quick lunch you will be scrubbing the floors of my quarters."

"Awww! What about Hermione?" Hermione swiveled her head towards Ron quickly.

"Hermione has to stay by my side the rest of the day no objections." Minerva said before the girl could yell at her friend. "And that's final!" She said as she saw Ron open his mouth. "Now I think Harry would appreciate a get well letter from his two friends." Minerva said pulling out some parchment and handing it to both of them.

"What else is in the bag?" Ron asked.

"Finish the letter and I'll tell you." Minerva said. Ron quickly scribbled a 'get well soon' onto the paper before folding it sideways and making a card. Hermione on the other hand drew a small quidditch player on the card, wrote get well soon and, using the same charm she had used at the quidditch match and made the words flash in different colors.

"Now I have some errands to run." Minerva announced after they finished lunch in her quarters, although the two children had wanted to join their classmates. "Hermione you will be coming with me, and Ronald you will be beginning your punishment."

"Aw." They both sighed, each thinking they got the worse end of the deal. Hermione had had enough trips with her mother running errands to know it was dreadfully boring, especially if she couldn't read.

"I only have to scrub the main floor right? Ron asked hopefully.

"Nope you have to scrub every floor in my quarters, and to make sure you do it." Minerva strode over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. "Pomona I'm leaving now!"

"Coming!" came the reply and Professor Sprout stepped through the fireplace. "Hello Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you for agreeing to supervise Mr. Weasley's punishment." And then she turned to Ron with a no-nonsense tone. "And you treat this as a detention because it is punishment." And then she turns back to Professor Sprout. "We should be back by 5 at the latest."

"5!" Hermione asked. "What errands do you have that take 4 hours?" Minerva ignored her, but pulled her over towards the fireplace. "Have you even used floo powder before Ms. Granger?"

"No… what's floo powder?"

"A very quick form of travel, now…" she threw more floo powder into the fireplace. "step into the flames with me."

"What?" She asked in a rather squeaky voice.

"Don't worry it's perfectly safe, step in and lets go." And they were whisked away in a swirl of green fire.

To Hermione's delight the errands did not take the full 4 hours, although they were dreadfully boring. And Ron was happy that Professor Sprout helped him out a bit after finishing the main floor. As soon as Hermione and Minerva came back the girl bolted for her room, happy just to be able to do something meaning full again, also known as look up everything that had been on exams to make sure she didn't get anything wrong.

Ron was lounging on the couch when they came back in and did not look inclined to move.

"Comfy?" Minerva asked sarcastically.

"Very." He said grinning. "Professor Sprout left when I finished the floor about half an hour ago."

"So the floors all done?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him while un shrinking her packages.

"Yep every single floor is done." He grumbled. "But why did I have to scrub the floor and Hermione only had to follow you around all day?" He said angrily. Minerva sighed and sat next to him on the couch.

"Ron what does Hermione hate more then anything?" The boy frowned he had not been expecting that and had to think about it for a minute.

"She hates it when Harry and I don't take school work seriously, and she hates it when we ignore her."

"And?" Minerva prompted.

"She hates being bored?" Ron guessed.

"Yes she does, and she hates being treated like a child." Minerva paused to make sure he was looking at her. "so by making her remain by my side the entire day and not allowing her to read anything…"

"She was really bored and miserable." Ron finished.

"Understand?" Minerva said. "You two had different punishment because you are two different people. Would you have minded running errands with me?"

"I would have liked that better then scrubbing the floor." He told her. "I'm use to errands, Mum use to take me and Ginny with her all the time when she went shopping."

"So…"

"I hated scrubbing the floor more because I was working…Hermione would have preferred it because she would have been doing something and wouldn't have been bored?"

"That's it exactly." Minerva said patting his shoulder. "Now I do have a little surprise for you."

"What? Its not another punishment is it?" He said dejected.

"No you had your punishment I'm not going to give you another one." She pulled a box out of her shopping bag. "Here you go." She said handing him a box. He took it cautiously and then ripped the paper off of the top of it. It was a brand new chess set.

Ron was speechless as he stared at it in shock. "Is this for me?" He asked. "But it's brand new. I've never had anything new." Minerva winced sadly knowing that the Weasleys didn't have much money but smiled at Ron's face.

"Well I do believe I said that if you beat me in chess I would buy you your own chess set." Ron looked shocked again.

"I did beat you didn't I? This is awesome! My own chess set! Wait until I show Dad and Percy! He's never had a new one either!" He leap at her and gave her a big hug that surprised her. "Thank you! Thank you! Does Hermione know you got this for me?"

"No I grabbed it when she wasn't looking." Minerva said chuckling. He leap up and grabbed the box and ran towards his and Hermione's room.

"Hermione look what Minerva got me! You got to help me break it in!" Minerva chuckled again. He ran back out a minute later. "She won't play with me you gotta play with me!" He said placing it in front of her.

"Alright but be prepared, your win last night was lucky because I wasn't really there. It won't happen again." She said smiling. They ended up playing 3 games that night with Ron finally winning the last game.

"Look Hermione! I beat her again!" Ron said happily when the girl finally immerged.

"It just took three games." Minerva said smiling. "Come here Hermione" Minerva said patting the seat beside her.

"No I'm sick of you." Hermione said and Ron laughed. Minerva raised a eyebrow at her.

"Well then maybe you aren't my favorite anymore…"

"Ha! So you admit I'm your favorite!" Hermione said happily hopping to where Minerva was sitting.

"Nope I never said you were my favorite but it got you come over here." Minerva said smiling at Hermione's disgusted face. Ron howled with laughter as Minerva stuck Hermione to the couch with a wave of her hand. "You can stay out of your cave for a couple minutes to watch us play another game."

"But I like my cave, it's nice and cozy." She said giving into Minerva's pressuring and leaning against the couch. Minerva rolled her eyes at the girl's stubbornness but smiled fondly at the two as Ron began to pick on Hermione because she was still stuck on the couch. Minerva released her and watched amused as Hermione chased Ron around the room. The only thing that would make it better would be if her other cub was there chasing his friends around the room as well.

_**All I ask is that you please don't kill me for not updating in a long time! My life has been very very hectic the last couple of months. Accepted to study abroad, finals, summer classes, jury duty, working full time. But I want to clarify for everyone I WILL FINISH THIS STORY & CATS IN THE CRADLE! Don't give up on me, I'm trying to write in every chance I can while still having a form of social life, ps go see Brave, it's amazing. Just be patient with me guys, I really am trying. I can't say anything more then that.**_

_**On a completely unrelated note, has anyone reading this been to the Stirling University in Scotland? I'm studying abroad there in the fall and am just trying to learn more about it. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who read and for sticking with me!**_


End file.
